


Sometimes God can be like a selfish little brat

by Kamishuu (usakko), usakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Definitely not m-preg, Family, M/M, Minor Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakko/pseuds/Kamishuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakko/pseuds/usakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes God can be like a selfish little brat", is what Kuroko Tetsuya told his current shadow Kagami Taiga, when the red head arrived at his door step carrying a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A gift from God?

**Author's Note:**

> I had my first work uploaded on FF.net & my English isn't my native language so you'll come up with bad grammar, I'm sorry! I hope you like my story!

**Chapter 1 - A gift from God?**

_**Have I told you how much I love watching human kind's reactions? Well Right now I'm about to give two of my favorite humans the greatest gift of life... I wonder how they'll manage this situation.** _

It's 4am, there are unstoppable knocks at the front door of Kagami Taiga's apartment, Kagami just couldn't keep sleeping and throw a tantrum while stepping out of bed and walk to the door.

"Tchhhh... WHO THE HELL IS IT AT THIS TIME?" Kagami mumble while rubbing his red eyes, suddenly the knocks stopped.

He couldn't hear the loud knockings anymore so he thought that person was long gone, when he was about to get back to his room, the knockings started again; this time Kagami didn't yell or said anything he just opened the door as fast as he could to surprise the culprit, to his own surprise there wasn't anyone there, he rub the back of his head in confusion while closing the door. Then he noticed a big bulge on the floor without a second thought he removed the white fabric that was covering the sort of box or basket or whatever it was covering, deadpanned Kagami blink twice, he rubbed his eyes once again and the thing in the basket was still there; Kagami closed his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose and let out a grunt.

"What the... no no this ain't happening to me...OK, Taiga the first thing you need to do is to call the cops _"_ Kagami said between teeth.

Without anything more to think he closed the door and walk to his living room to get the phone to call the police, at that moment he remembered he left the "thing" outside and frantically rushed out and grabbed the basket. He didn't know what to do at first so he just placed the basket on top of the coffee table, sit in front of the basket and looked inside the basket one more time, there it was... a baby clothed in pure white even the little beanie that was sitting on its head was white.

"why? How?.. what?... Who the hell leaves a baby in front of a stranger's doorstep? Is this the 1900's or something?... Thank god it's sleeping... wait.. what's that?" Kagami reached for a white envelope that was lying beside the baby

_ohh no no no can this get more cliche than it is already?_

Kagami sighed and opened the enveloped and started to read:

_**Hello there Kagami Taiga!** _

_**I know it's sudden and all that but I was just, you know, bored and stuff and I decided to bring your future earlier, you know, like an early Christmas Present sort of thing.** _

_**I know I should have wait until you're an adult and blah blah blah but destiny is destiny regardless the time, I just can't wait to see your reaction, the decisions and the roads you'll take from this moment on.** _

"what? Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Kagami growled before continuing reading the letter.

_**I want both of you to treasure and love this little and precious gift I'm giving you.** _

_**With love,** _

_**God.** _

_Both? Who's both?_

_**PS. before I forgot, do not call the police & read what's on the other side of the page *winks*.** _

With a puzzled look, Kagami turned the page to read what he never thought it would be written.

_**PS.#2** _

_**The child is your flesh & blood and Aomine Daiki is the father... and you have to tell him.** _


	2. The Tiger, the shadow and the cub!

_**Chapter 2 – The Tiger, the shadow and the cub!** _

 

"WHA wha wha what? There's no way that's my child." _Kagami bawl._ "I've never done...it with anyone." the red head whispered in embarrassment.

Kagami blushed and made an awkward sound, then frantically covered his face with his hands. beyond any doubt it's impossible that that child is Kagami's offspring, he's completely virgin.

"Wait a minute... what does it mean that Ahomine is the father? Don't fucking tell me some chick he did is bailing this on me, I don't even hang out with him. what is the meaning of "he's your blood and flesh"? Gahhhhhhhhhhh my head hurts."

When Kagami couldn't think of anything else to think or do he decided he needed the help of someone else.. for a moment he thought of calling Tatsuya, he wasin Akita so, no much of a help, how about his senpais? Oh no no Coach definitely would kick him.. the only person who might help him is no other than his shadow Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami grabbed his phone, his keys and the basket with so much delicacy as if handling glass and head out.

15 minutes later Kagami was in front of his best friend's house, hesitating at first he dial Kuroko's number.

***ring ring***

"ughhh mmm Kuroko, I'm outside your house I need your help!"

"Kagami-kun, do you know what time it is? even if it's you I'll get mad."

"No listen Kuroko I really need your help a baby and then this letter then there's the that damn Ahomine I cant call the cops I don't know what to do."

"Calm down Kagami-kun, I cant understand what you are saying, wait a second." Kuroko sighed.

Kagami hang up and waited until the sky-blue head opened the door, it's always amusing to see the bed hair on the smaller boy.

"Good morning Kagami-kun!" Kuroko rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and let out a yawn.

"Good morning my ass... I don't know what to do, apparently  _GOD_  send me THIS present."

Kagami pulled off the blanket to reveal the baby inside the basket and showed it to Kuroko.

"Is that so, Kagami-kun? well, I think sometimes God can be like a selfish little brat or a very selfish Santa Claus."

"You got to be kidding me Kuroko you bastard and stop smiling like an idiot, and help me out here."

"I don think it's a good idea to come inside right now, my parents are asleep, lets get back to your apartment, just give me a minute to take my cellphone."

"tch. Ok then but, don't forget to brush your hair, you look ridiculous."

On the way to Kagami's place he started explaining everything to his shadow, when Kuroko stopped walking and said:

"Kagami-kun, something stinks!"

Kagami stopped and turn to face Kuroko, his face was paler and he opened his mouth to talk but he stuttered.

"Ku- Kuroko, wasn't me, I swear!"

Kuroko snorted.

"Kagami-kun I think it's the baby."

"Ah eww what should I do?" The red head hissed and shook the basket almost waking up the infant.

"Calm down Kagami-kun, you'll hurt the baby; mmm let see... first of all don't drop the basket & give your wallet."

"My wallet? What for?"

"Just give it to me Kagami-kun!"

"Alright alright." Kagami took his wallet from his back left pocket and handed it to the smaller boy.

"Now Kagami-kun, I want you to go to your apartment, place the baby on your bed and wait for me."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

"That's why I'm asking you dumbass"

Kuroko sighed & whispered "Bakagami"

"what was that, Kuroko you bastard?"

"Nothing, I'm going to the nearest convenience store, the baby needs diapers and formula."

"Formula? What the hell is that?"

"Kagami-kun, just wait for me OK!"

Kagami agreed and head to his home while Kuroko went to picked up what they needed! The red head arrived and tried to lie the baby on his bed but at first he just couldn't figure out how to pick it up, he never had any contact with a baby before and it didn't helped that he's an only child! Kagami just grabbed the baby and placed it really fast in the middle of the bed. The abrupt movement woke up the baby and the infant started crying and once again Kagami didn't know what to do, he was irritated by the yelp, he covered his ears with his hands and started walking back and forth not knowing how to react, what to do and how to shut the baby!

Kuroko entered the building and he could hear the cries of desperation & agony of an innocent baby, he ran as fast as he could and reached for the door, luckily Kagami didn't lock it. Inside Kuroko tried to calm the baby & Kagami.. because the big baby BAKAGAMI was sobbing when he arrived! Now that the infant was calm, the sky-blue-head lie it down to change it's diaper, he smirked and asked Kagami to draw closer, the red head approached him and stared closely without blinking.

The red head drop his jaw in astonishment when the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen looked right up to him; Kuroko removed the beanie that was covering the baby's head and to Kagami's surprise, the baby had the same color pattern as him the only difference was that the baby had a bit of dark blue shade beneath the fiery red!

"She really looks like you Kagami-kun, she even has Aomine-kun's eyes and smile!"

"Stop joking around Kuroko, she doesn't look like me... She?"

Kagami turned his head to Kuroko, and the boy pointed directly to the baby's crotch.

"It's a girl."

_**A baby girl with Kagami's red hair, Aomine's blue eyes and a smile that can melt hearts!** _


	3. Too early for breakfast & fights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly Hyuuga-senpai, Akashi & Kiyoshi-senpai are doing on Kagami's apartment? Aomine finally appears.

**_Chapter #3 Too early for breakfast & fights._ **

 

The sun is rising, you can hear the birds singing and Kagami can't help but to yawn. Kuroko finished feeding the little blue-eyed girl and lie her again in bed to let her sleep. Both boys left Kagami's bedroom and head towards the living room.

"Now I understand why you want to be a kindergartner teacher, you're pretty good at handling little kids"

"Children and babies are different Kagami-kun, but, off course you have to give the same attention, they are fragile.

"hmmm…"

"so, what made you think it was a boy, Kagami-kun?"

"I don't know, I always imagined my first child to be a boy."

"so she really IS your child."

"Wait no, NO! I mean she's kinda cute but, No! I'm not her father. Forget about that, we need to figure out what's the deal with Ahomine, maybe it's like I've said before, he might had knocked up some chick…"

before ending the sentence Kuroko interrupted.

"Don't think so Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun isn't like that, he could be lazy but he isn't THAT irresponsible"

"Well, I don't know him like you do… how do you explain all of this? "

"I do not know" Kuroko expressed in wonder.

"want some tea?"

"Sure, thank very much!"

"I'm exhausted!"Kagami rubbed his neck while walking towards the kitchen.

Kagami served some tea and offered to cook breakfast. Kuroko was dozing off on Kagami's couch when suddenly he felt someone sitting besides him, he thought it was Kagami and apologized for almost sleeping in his couch, he turned his head to face him, but it wasn't Kagami but Seirin's Captain Hyuuga Junpei. Kuroko jumped from his seat and with the sudden movement he drop the tea cup that was sitting on top of the short table and he almost let out a very quiet scream, the redhead heard the commotion and headed to his living room.

"Ca..captain? what are you doing here?"

"more important question is how did you get inside Hyuuga-senpai?" kuroko asked.

Hyuuga Junpei was very comfortable sitting with both legs over the coffee table and his arms behind his head.

"Hi Boys! I'm not Junpei, I'm just using his physical appearance to communicate with you Taiga, long time no see, I'm God *winks*how's the little star?" Overly cheerful out of character Seirin's grumpy Captain asked the redhead.

Kagami and Kuroko were speechless at his captain's way of talking, more than speechless they were disgusted and the only thing Kagami did, was to walk forward and grabbed the four-eyed's shirt from the neck and closed the space between them.

"BASTARD, what the hell is all of this, how dare you try to make a fool of myself?, who are the girl's parents? even if it's you, our captain, I'm fucking calling the cops."

"wait wait wait Taiga, no need to be violent. I told you already, I'm not Junpei, and I can prove it, just let me go."

Kagami didn't want to let go but Kuroko talked him out and Hyuuga took two steps back.

"Ok, how about this?"

Seirin's four-eyed captain lift up his right hand and snap his fingers. Akashi Seijuurou appeared with a pair of scissors each in one hand.

*SNAP SNAP*

"See, I told you, I'm God….do you know why I just chose Sei-chan? because "I'm absolute" Got it? Got it? right? I'm sooo funny! hahaha" Akashi  **LAUGHED**.

"For such a small body, this boy really is scary, I better not get into his mind that much or chaos on earth can happen." Akashi murmured between teeth.

Kagami screamed in horror.

"That was just a bit funny, isn't it Kagami-kun" Kuroko tried not to giggle.

The redhead grunt.

"Any-who, I'm here to answer whatever you want to ask, but first I need you to call Daiki to meet us here"

"WHAT? I ain't doing that, I don't want that Ahomine here"

"You have to Taiga, he's the little pumpkin's daddy"

"How's that even possible?"

"I'm not answering anything until Daiki gets here"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, is there a way for you to change your appearance again? it's very weird and distracting hearing Akashi-kun talking like "a happy 40 year old suburbs parent""

"sure, though I cant use my real body it's very overwhelming for peasant humans like you..LOL just kidding I wanted to try talking like Sei hoho"

"a happy 40 year old suburbs parent? huh… I have the perfect idea"

Akashi snapped his fingers once again and Kiyoshi Teppei appeared.

"That's lot better" Kagami growled.

—

Kuroko being the amazing friend he is, he decided to help Kagami to contact Aomine.

*ring ring*

"Good morning, Aomine-kun!"

a yawn could be heard from the other line.

"haah? who'dis?" Aomine blabbed.

"It's Kuroko Tesuya, Aomine-kun."

"yo, Tetsu. what's up?"

"can you meet us?"

"us?"

"Kagami-kun and myself"

"hell no, one thing is meeting you and other with that idiot"

"I can hear you stupid"

"don't care. I'm hanging up Tetsu"

"wait you bastard, this is important really important."

"like I said I don't care"

"Aomine-kun, please.. Oh and by the way, Kagami-kun is making breakfast right now, would you mind join us?"

"I'm not cooking anything for him."

"shut up Kagami-kun….. Aomine-kun, he makes very delicious food I can assure, you'll like it."

Aomine's growling stomach could be heard from miles away

"tch if you say so..."

"I'll e-mail you the address and please Aomine-kun don't say anything to Momoi-san."

"da hell Tetsu? it's not like I need her permission to go out, anyways I'll see ya in 20!"

"Thank you aomine-kun."

—

"ok, now what?"

"I just helped you convincing Aomine-kun to come, I cant do more Kagami-kun, the rest is up to you."

—

*ding dong*

"sup loser!" Aomine had a mocking smirk on his face.

Kagami rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"come on in"

"this place is nice Bakagami, where's tetsu?"

"he's in the bathroom"

"Wow Seirin' s #7? Kiyoshi isn't it?, did ya come to eat breakfast too?"

"Hello, Aomine" Kiyoshi smiled at the shorter boy "I'm here to chat."

"It's been a while Aomine-kun"

the light-hair-head appeared besides Aomine and the dark boy jumped.

"da hell, Tetsu don't sneak up on me"

"I didnt, I was here the whole time."

"grrr… whatever, lets get this over with, hey you Kiyoshi.. senpai, answer my questions now"

"don't urge yourself Kagami, let's have breakfast first and let's have some fu~n!"

"Oh God, he even uses his quotes"

"you called"

Kagami sighed in disconfort

"Kagami-kun let's eat before the food gets cold"

"wooow, did ya made all this food bakagami?" aomine grabbed a piece of jam with bare hands and direct it to his mouth.

"UH IT'S DELICIOUS"

To Kagami, Aomine's lack of manners was the worst thing could even happen at his table.

"don't touch the food, you filthy Ahomine; wash you god damn hands for fucks sake and use a fork."

The 4 of them were eating the delicious feast the redhead cooked in total silence, the only sounds were of food chewing and the unnecessary clacks Aomine made with the fork and knife. Suddenly the clacking noises ceased, Aomine lift up his face leading his gaze directly to Kuroko and said.

"what do ya want, tetsu?"

"ah, um well… actually Kagami-kun is the one who NEEDS to tell you something."

Aomine raised a brow and lead his eyes directly to Kagami and this one almost choked on his food.

"yeah well.."

Kagami avert his gazed, stroked the hair from his nape, opened his mouth to talk but the words didn't come out.

"spit it out Bakagami, don't have all day."

Kagami groaned, not wanting to say what' he was about to say. the hand that was rubbing his nape was now supporting his head that was facing to the window.

"we sorta…"

"we"? Aomine kept his eyebrow lifted.

"According to Kiyoshi-senpai, you and.. I.. we have a baby.."

Aomine spitted his drink on Kagami's face & laughed his ass off.

"WHAT? DUDE, ARE YOU ON SOMETHING?"

"No, look I'm very confused about it as well…."

Kagami tried to explained everything so far to Aomine, and he was "listening attentively" for about the first half when he rolled his eyes.

"I know you are pretty dumb Kagami, but seriously wtf, off course it's a prank or some weird shit, 2 guys can't have babies let alone you & I."

"I pretty much know that you idiot, that's why it's confusing"

"What is? you really are stupid Kagami"

"Shut up and follow me"

"where?

"my bedroom"

"HELL NO"

Kagami pulled & pushed Aomine into his bedroom to let him see with his own eyes the baby that was soundly sleeping on top of the bed, Aomine made the most confusing face, turn to Kagami, then to the baby and then to Kagami once again. He saw the resemble between the red-head and the little baby.

"so, the baby wasn't a lie, you do have a kid… who's the mother?"

"He (pointing at Kiyoshi) said she's ours"

"yeah right" Aomine scoffed.

Kuroko was behind them analyzing the situation while Kiyoshi-senpai (AKA GOD) was amusingly smiling. The brunette approached Aomine & touched his shoulder.

"She really is your daughter Aomine, not only I can prove her eyes are identical to yours but she also has the birthmark all the Aomine Family shares, a perfectly flower like shape mark on your left buttock."

Aomine turned to face Kiyoshi so fast he almost broke his neck, furrowed his eyebrows.

"how did…"

Before Aomine finished his sentence he felt a hand on his back that pulled up his shirt and another one that pulled down his sweatpants just a bit down to show the said mark.

"Kuroko, when you changed the baby's diaper did you happened to see the mark on her buttock right? Kiyoshi said.

"Actually I did, I thought it was very unique" Kuroko said rubbing his chin in amazement.

"I didn't see that, let me see" Kagami said.

Kuroko walked towards the bed and held the baby on his arms and exposed the baby's mark to Aomine & Kagami, both were perplexed and kept blinking non stop. Aomine then snorted & turned to face the rehead with the most mischievous smirk and said:

"well, IF she's our daughter, thank god she doesn't have your eyebrows Bakagami" Aomine laughed.

"Huh? Well… Thank GOD (he turned to see Kiyoshi) she's not a ganguro like you Ahomine."

With all the fighting in the room the baby woke up, Aomine was still facing Kagami, he leered his eyes to Kuroko whom now was holding up the infant once again, and met eyes to eyes with the little girl, at that moment Aomine felt something he never felt before.

_**If love at first sight really exists like people says then Aomine is madly in love right now.** _


	4. How to parent 101

 

Early in the morning, Kagami Taiga was getting ready, he took a quick hot shower & brushed his teeth, he was looking himself brushing his hair in the mirror when he heard a loud cry, he tried very hard to ignore the cries and continued dressing up; strong and loud knocks were attacking his bathroom room and a sleepy & hoarse voice called his name non stop from the other side of the door.

"WHAT?, cant you tell I'm busy?"

"da little ball is crying, she's hungry or something, feed her"

"huh? it's your turn! I did it at 3am"

"no can do, going back to bed, oh and I want some french toast for breakfast"

_why is this happening to me?_  Kagami face-palmed and sighed in pain!

*ring ring*

a message from Kuroko:

Good Morning Kagami-kun, please don't FORGET we're meeting at noon!

* * *

*The day before*

"HAHAHA... a flower.. he has a flower in his butt"

"SHUT UP IDIOT, WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS?"

"Well, well, calm down both of you!

"Kagami-kun, don't you think it's the time to ask about the baby? Kuroko suggested while holding and panting the back of the little infant."

The redhead forgot about it for a moment, he was more thrilled at the sight of a shameful Aomine to think straight. Aomine was pissed with Kiyoshi for revealing such an embarrassing secret and extremely embarrassed to almost hit Kagami for laughing too much. their fighting was stopped when Kuroko mentioned that.

"wait Tetsu, I want to ask this bastard how the hell did he knows about my family heritage... Fuck! was it Satsuki?"

"Now, now Aomine. I know about you & your family history because I've been watching for a lon~g time, I know everything! Like the time when you were 13 and "accidentally" put a dirty magazine inside Momoi's purse so your mother wouldn't find out."

"That was mean, Aomine-kun"

"You're the worst"

"Tch whatever, it wasnt a big deal it's not like she was caught"

Kagami glared at Aomine and nodded his head.

"How old is the baby?" Kuroko asked

"2 months old"

"Dont fucking ask unnecessary questions Kuroko"

"It's necessary to know, for doctor appointments and shots etc..."

"yeah yeah whatever; more importantly, when you said that the baby is our daughter, do you really mean that, I mean it's scientifically not possible we are both men"

"off course it's not possible at least not yet..., did any of you gave birth recently? 'course not, but, I'm GOD I dont need to explain my ways, I just do!

"BULLSHIT, one way or another you'll tell us"

"I got one" Aomine interrupted "leaving aside the genetic stuff I dont get, why us? we cant stand each other, if we're in the same room for more than 5 minutes we start fighting"

"oh that's a very good question Aomine-kun, I'm surprised"

"shut up Tetsu"

*giggles* "I cant answer that, you need to figure it out by yourselves, just let me tell you what I've told Kagami in the letter, it's a destiny I brought early, whether it's now or in 10 years, this situation was inevitable."

"I'm getting sick of this shit, you said you'll answer but you're not doing it"

"ok, let's say she's our daughter..." Kagami says

Kiyoshi interrupted "She is."

Kagami rolled his eyes.

"We are teenagers, we cant raise a child."

"You can & will succeed"

"I don't know anything about babies nor have money and I bet this idiot doesn't either"

"hey.. I know stuff... but, definitely no money here"

"so how do you expect us to raise her?, not that I want to tough"

"If you think your parents were born being parents, it's a misconception, they've made lots of mistakes while raising you, there's not a guide to parent, you'll learn little by little by experience.

I'm aware you guys don't have the kind of money to raise her, that's why you'll have to take some part time jobs"

"wait what? don't you think it's fucking unfair of you to come here and expect us to raise some child we didn't know we "HAVE", tell us all that shit about parenting, and telling us to get part time jobs?"

"I know"

"No you don't fucking know, we're 16 for fucks sake"

"I know I've been unreasonable so, how about I help you guys till you can sustain yourselves?"

The 3 boys were listening to every word Kiyoshi was saying, Aomine even though he pretended not to care he was seriously paying attention.

"I know, the best way to raise the baby is to have both parents living together, I've thought about this closely and it wouldn't work if both of you keep living away from each other."

"That's an amazing idea" Kuroko added

"What?"

"No way"

"You have to, from this moment on, Aomine is moving to Kagami's place"

"Don't fucking decide on you own"

"Sorry guys, there's no way out of this; you now are a family."

"HELL NO, I'm leaving"

When Aomine tried to leave, he turned to see Kuroko whom was holding the baby.

The bluenette kept walking towards the door, in the hall he lean against the wall, closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed, he wanted to go home, take a nap and forget about everything, he was angry at God's selfishness, he was pissed at himself for not wanting to leave that blue-eyed baby that kept staring & smiling at the giant redhead.

"Bastard, don't fucking leave everything to me"

Aomine clearly heard Kagami in his head, he chuckled and scoffed, he was now curious, he wanted to see Bakagami "mama version" in action. he stuck his hands inside his sweat pant's pockets and headed back to the living room, there it was his usual mocking smirk plastered on his handsome face. The bluenette stared closely at each of them including the little baby. He can't stand Kagami but seeing him besides the baby girl confused him, somehow he didn't want to leave both of them behind.

"Thought you left" Kagami scoffed.

"Nah, I think it'll be interesting, besides I think you wont handle it by yourself"

Kuroko lowered his head and warmly smiled.

"Didn't I tell you Kagami-kun, there was no way Aomine-kun could be irresponsible"

Kagami could only raise a brow and glared at Kuroko.

* * *

"OK guys, it's time for me to go now, here you go, this is the family register sheet, you need to fill it out and send it to the main office by the end of the week; You're a family now; besides the baby needs a proper name."

"It's kinda filled already, our names are written on... hey, why the hell am I the mom and not Ahomine?"

"Bwahaha, Bakagami the mommy"

"I think Kagami-kun is more fitted to be a mother too"

"shut up bastards"

"you'll have to decide on a name for her, so think it thoroughly! see you another time.. by the way Kuroko-kun don't spoil them too much"

"wait..."

Kiyoshi Teppei snapped his fingers and disappeared! He knew the pair of idiots would fight even for the most insignificant issue, it was something no one could stop!

* * *

"Ok Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, I'm going to explain it easy and simple so please pay attention, for each ounce of water add one full spoon of formula mix but, only use the spoon that comes in the package, add the lid and shake it"

"Like this?" Kagami asked while doing it.

"and now you need to check if the milk isnt too hot for the baby, "

Not that Aomine would admitted but, he was actually paying attention and taking mental notes on everything Kuroko was teaching them. Kagami in the other hand it looked like he was meant to know all of this, it was like basketball it was instinct when taught the basics.. or so they thought.

It was time to feed the baby, Kuroko would supervised it, despite that Kagami wasn't sure of doing it first and when the bluenette saw Kagami's insecurity he offered himself, not for Kagami's sake or anything but it would be the first time for him to hold in his arms the little precious redhead and he really want it to. Kuroko taught Aomine & the baka mommy the proper way on holding her, the bluehead was excited and light-hair-head could see it in his eyes.

"Who would thought that holding a little human between one's arms would feel so good" not that Aomine would ever say it out loud though. Now that the baby was now resting in his arms he took the bottle and lead it to her mouth. it was majestic seeing Aomine expressing such a lovely smile and trying to hide it.

"Tetsu, she's eating, she's eating"

Kagami was surprise and mouth opened; he never thought of seeing Aomine with a smile like that, even the darker's eyes were glistering. Aomine then turned his face to Kagami still wearing that smile.

"oi, Kagami! she looks lot like you when eating, haha you both eat too much!"

The redhead opened his eyes wider and a slightly blush could be seen at his cheeks at least Kuroko did see it. he turned his face away, covering his mouth with one hand not knowing what to do.

After feeding time, Kuroko taught the idiot couple a few more basic steps like changing diapers.

and now the baby was soundless sleeping on Aomine's arms; after feeding her and lied her down to clean her, Aomine felt empty.

* * *

"She's sleeping now, don't you think it's time for you to think of a baby name?"

"yeah you're right Kuroko, we cant keep calling her "baby". though i cant think of anything "

"She'll be named Mai, after Horitaka Mai-chan"

Kuroko expected that from his former light but still he was kind of disappointed in him.

"who's she?" Kagami asked Kuroko

"She's a gravure idol Aomine-kun is obsessed with!"

"huh? hell no... No one is naming her after a porn star"

"Bastard, she isnt a porn star. I'll fucking kill you if you say that again!"

"whatever. but, we're not naming her that"

"got another idea smart-ass?"

"hmmm.. how about.. my teacher's name, "Alexandra"? "

" the Blondie with big boobs?" Aomine smirked

Kagami glared "forget it"

"yep, too American"

"How about we ask our friends for ideas?" Kuroko suggested

"NO WAY" Both lights yelled

"Don't want people to know about this" Kagami retorted

"Too late Kagami-kun, I already messaged EVERYONE-"

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU-?

"I sent texts hours ago when you both were fighting"

Kagami stuck his hand inside his pant's pocket and took out his phone, no wonder he had hundreds of calls and texts. He wanted to kick his best friend but what was done was done, he just nodded and sighed, he also couldnt believe Aomine's reaction, he was like nothing was happening, wasn't he against it?

"We're meeting them tomorrow"

"whom exactly?" Kagami asked.

"That would be; Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san, Akashi-kun & Murasakibara-kun"

"isnt Akashi in Kyoto and Murasakibara in Akita?"

"Yes they are, when I messaged Akashi-kun, he said he would never miss the meeting, he will pick up Murasakibara-kun and they'll arrive early in the morning"

I dont want this, I dont wanna meet those guys, I wanna crawl under a rock and . The tall redhead internally screamed/

"It's getting late, I already spend all day here with you Kagami-kun, I guess it's time for me to go home-"

"wait don't go. what will I do?"

"I already taught you what I know besides Aomine-kun is staying"

"I don't want him here"

"too bad, I'm stayin'"

"see Kagami-kun, you wont be alone"

"He'll be useless"

"look who's talking, you cant event hold her properly without freaking out"

"SHUT UP!"

Kagami & Aomine were fighting once again and didn't noticed when Kuroko left. the light-blue-hair head left a note on where they'll meet.

The night was long, Kagami couldn't sleep at all.

"oi, Kagami! look, she looks lot like you when eating, haha you both eat too much!"

There was too much to think but that whole sentence & the look on his eyes kept revolving inside his mind. how can a baby this small could eat that much?" the redhead whispered. He's exhausted, he wants to sleep but the baby was taking half of his bed, he was scare of crushing her, moreover that Ahomine was sleeping on his couch. Suddenly he heard foot steps and his bedroom's door opening, he decided to feign sleep. The foot steps got closer to the bed the redhead felt a big hand reaching towards the baby, he opened one eye and saw a dark-skin hand stroking the infant's thin hair. He couldn't see Ahomine's face however he firmly believed the bluenette was smiling.


	5. GoM part1

Kagami couldn't hear the cries anymore, got out of the bathroom and walked to his room. the red head opened the door slowly, he thought the baby fell asleep due to her exhausting cries. It wasn't that, she wasn't even there anymore. For a second the redhead had a mini heart attack just before recollecting again that a dark-skinned asshole stayed for the night and the same asshole demanded breakfast as if he was in a 5-star hotel of something.

He walked directly to the living room and almost yelled at Aomine, he froze midway. there she was sleeping in a free-fall position on top of a shirtless chest of a sleeping asshole, her head was facing the couch while his was facing the TV. Aomine's right hand was sitting over the baby's back securing her in place. Kagami roamed his eyes around and noticed an empty milk bottle, he was disoriented a few moments ago Aomine was demanding Kagami's time to feed the baby and he still did it anyways, what was all the early fuss about then?.

The redhead decided not to complain this time, because he felt he was sighing too much lately. He walked to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. everything was silent other than the noises he made, fortunately he had time to think. Kagami wondered how on earth anything of this situation could work, how would he confront his parents?, what about school? thank god it's weekend but the next day? + his neighbors were complaining about baby's cries. how about basketball & club activities? he's having a really hard time right now.

"hey!"

Kagami was startle and turn around, Aomine was standing at the kitchen door rubbing the back of his head, eyes met and the bluenette furrowed his brows.

"what's with that face Kagami, you OK?

What kind of face Kagami had, for someone like Aomine to react that? he asked himself while he turned his back towards the dark man and continuing what he was doing. Aomine reached for his shoulder with one hand and made him turn again to face the bluenette. Kagami didn't liked it and hit Aomine's hand off while their eyes met again.

"don't fucking touch me"

Aomine furrowed a lot more his brows

"well, don't fucking ignore me when I ask if you're OK"

"I am"

"doesn't look like"

"it's not your fucking business anyways, not like you care"

"tch whatever. I'm taking a shower, lend me some clothes would you"

Aomine turned his back to Kagami and walk off but stopped midway at the kitchen door without facing Kagami.

"I don't know exactly what you're thinking, I don't know what to do about this whole shit either so don't fucking assume you're the only one struggling"

The bluenette walked away leaving Kagami in the kitchen.

In the shower Aomine was pissed off, somehow it wasn't at Kagami, he was pissed at everything. He never thought of seeing an almost teary and frustrated Kagami. He still remembers the first time they played basketball together, how of a jerk he was yet Kagami was fine.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Last night when he couldn't sleep, all he did was laying down staring at that unknown ceiling and trying to knot all those threads that kept him from resting. the day was crazy and he "had" the chance to escape but he didn't, he wasn't sure why. not only he was confuse whether he wanted to stay or not, yet at the sight of a baby with the same blue eyes & the distress within Kagami he decided to stay. The bluenette was aware he didn't have the most amicable friendship with the redhead, they would see each other, tried to ignore or start an endless discussion though he never felt dislike nor hate for him. Moreover Kagami was his best friend's current light, a Rival, the only who could beat him (just once OK) and right now he was his baby's other "father".

Every time the Aomine family gets a new member they would check if the newborn inherited

the flower shape mark. Aomine wasn't confuse about the baby being his because the birthmark was there, he was confuse about Kagami being the other parent. By the minute the blue-head was getting more and more used to be around the little ball. He was fascinated by the blue eyes that not only looked like his own but also like his mother's.

Lost in thought, he heard a cry; the little ball was awake once again, he turned around in the couch to see the clock on the DVD, it was almost 3am. the cries ceased after a little while, looked like Kagami took care of it. The bluenette was uncomfortable, he got up and walk to Kagami's room, he didn't wish to wake them up, he slowly and silently opened the door, it wasn't that dark as he though Kagami's room would be, the moonlight was bright that night; he walked over and stood besides the bed. both redheads were sleeping, he felt the need to lean towards and extended his arm to reach for her. the blue-head touched softly the red thin hair between his fingers and a smile covered his face. letting go of the threads of hair he reached for Kagami's, he wanted to know if the similar red hair felt the same between his fingers. It did.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

"oi Ahomine, I'm opening-" Kagami commented from the other side & opened the bathroom door. "leaving some clothes here"

"Kagami…" inside the shower the bluenette called his name in a very serious and calm voice

"yeah…?" the redhead stood still facing the door.

"I ain't gonna lie, all of this sucks OK. I know you don't want me here but I ain't leaving her!

The red head was about to say something when Aomine kept talking.

"Last night I thought 'bout stuff, surely we're not friends however, we can make this work somehow."

"it's easy for you to say, I am the "mommy" "

"ahh man don't fucking tell me you're pissed about that?"

Kagami wanted to hide his embarrassment.

"get the fuck out now, breakfast is ready you dumb-ass"

After a warm shower the blue-head went to the kitchen, as always there was lot of food on the table, Kagami was already eating while changing the TV channels, the blue-head could see 3 different style of eggs, fruit, milk and juice in the middle of the table. he took a sit at the opposite side of Kagami. there it was, a plate of french toast.. Aomine lifted a brow, lift up his face and lead his beautiful blue eyes to Kagami, the redhead took a quick look at him and the blunette grinned at him.

"shut up"

"not saying anything"

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

*ring ring*

"Dai-chan?"

"what you want? I'm busy right now"

"I'm outside Kagami-kun's building, come down"

"why? go home Satsuki"

"I have some clothes-"

"no need, I borrowed some from Kagami"

"not for you dummy, for the baby! why didn't you tell your childhood friend that you had a baby with Kagamin?"

"I cant do this right no-" "WOOOH DUMBASS DONT…"

"Dai-chan?"

*hangs up*

"Oh my god, I cant believe he hung on me."

*DING DONG*

*DING DONG*

"For fucks sake-" Kagami abruptly opened the door

Momoi Satsuki have always seen all kinds of weird, she could swear, that very moment wasn't that odd if she could omit the fact of a panting & sweating half naked Kagami Taiga holding towels and diapers.

"Momoi-san!" Kagami cried her name "HELP"

"what's wrong? what happened Kagamin?"

"OH MY GOD, I cant believe you two! Dai-chan you freaked out because when you were changing her diaper she accidentally pissed on you? and Kagamin tried to bath her but instead of that you started fighting and got wet?

"he started it"

"off course I started it, you wanted to bath her in the shower"

"how the hell am I supposed to get her clean then?"

"I don't know, but it's common sense asshole"

"STOP! I'll help you out… let me tell you that because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I know how to bath a baby OK?"

Kagami lead the way to his room where the little girl was, the pink-head stretched both arms and lift the baby up.

"OH MY GOD, she's too cute to be real! Dai-chan, she's the cutest baby ever! how could you hide her from me?"

"take it easy woman, you'll scare her"

"but look, she looks a lot like Kagamin"

"she doesn't look like me"

Aomine rolled his eyes.

"she does. the nose and the lips, look, even her fingernails; also when she's eating or sleepi….."

The bluenette couldn't finish the sentence, Kagami was eye-wide-opened and flaming red covered his face. how much did Aomine stare at him to notice those similarities between the 2 redheads?

Silence and awkwardness filled the room.

"come on, we have no time" the pink-head said while giggling and panting Kagami's back.

*15 minutes later*

"That was more easy than I thought"

"tch, you didn't do anything ahomine"

"I still don't understand why you didn't search on the internet"

"OHHHHHH!" both guys exclaimed!

Momoi sighed

"Dai-chan here you go"

"what's that?"

"a baby bag, mom still had some of my baby stuff and I ask if she could lend me some, everything you might need is inside"

"why do we need that?"

"you really are dumb Dai-chan, when you go out with a baby you need to carry things the baby might need like diapers, milk, spare set of clothes etc.."

"you got to be kidding, no way I'm carrying that pink bag" Kagami scoffed

"either way you'll need to carry those items. I'm going now and prepare myself to look beautiful for Tetsu-kun, I'll see you guys in 2 hours!

Momoi left the apartment leaving the two tall guys with a bunch of baby items.

"OK Ahomine, we cant carry that pink with little flowers bag"

"I know idiot… so how about using your club's bag? it's big and no one would assume it's filled with baby stuff"

"good idea… what about the baby?

"what about it?

"who should carry her all the way there?

"rock-paper-scissors?"

"um sure"

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS" the 2 dumb-ass yelled

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

"Finally we arrive! it was pretty embarrassed in the train, people kept staring at us"

"obviously, you had a horrible murderous expression, even when that guy offered you his seat"

"No way I could just take the seat not like I'm a woman or a gramps"

"you were holding a baby though"

"you'll have to carry her back home"

"yeah no problem, I'm not that easily embarrassed like you" Aomine grinned at him

"if you're not that embarrassed then here ya go hold her, if people stare at me at the restaurant I wont take it anymore."

"wuss"

"idiot"

Aomine took the baby in his arms, he placed her vertically on his chest, with one hand supporting her from her back side and his other hand on her head. The redhead opened the restaurant door to Aomine and they entered, they roamed their eyes to choose a table big enough for all of them when Aomine spot a Green haired man with a disgust expression on his face as if he had something stuck up in his ass.

"Yo, Midorima"

"MIDORIMA…"

"No wa~y! I thought Shin-chan was lying, you really have a baby bwahaha and with Aomine no less hahaha"

"Shut up Takao, I don't lie!"

"TAKAO, what ya doing here?"

"Shin-chan needed a ride"

"I did not"

"I never though you'll be the first one to arrive" Aomine exclaimed and sat in front of the green-head and Kagami in front of Takao.

"Shin-chan was very excited and couldn't sleep last night, well that was my fault too tho, even this morning he woke up very earlier to get ready"

"Takao, stop the nonsense" Midorima pushed up his glasses "show me"

"show you?" Kagami lift a brow

"he meant the baby Kagami"

"When Kuroko mailed me yesterday, I was skeptic but knowing Kuroko never made a joke that bad, I had no other choice but to believe in him, and here you are with a bulk in you arms"

"Aomine, hand me the baby"

Takao was grinning too much and Aomine didn't hesitate to pass him the little girl. the hawk eye too her in his arms and silently with a smile on his face stared at her, he sat besides Midorima and the green-head glance at her, pushed up further his glasses, sighed and a popping vein on his temple appeared.

"she looks a lot like you"

the green head said that in a disgust tone on his voice looking at the redhead.

"Bastard, what's with that?"

"what's her sign?"

"huh?"

"what is her sign?"

" _-Shin-chan! you already know that, you asked Kuroko_ _this morning_ _!"_  - Takao giggles

"it says on the birth certificate she was born on July 13th" Aomine answered

"hmmm cancer huh.. be glad I'm cancer too, I brought my lucky item of the day and no bad luck would harm her in anyway"

Midorima handed out a rubber duck. well 2 rubber ducks to be precise and gave one to Takao for the baby to hold.

"she doesn't need that" Kagami growled

The green-head ignored him and lead his eyes to a boring Aomine.

"for a moment I thought she would look like you"

"an~d what would be wrong with that-?

"I never say it would be wrong, nonetheless it's surprising that's all!

"Shin-chan, do you think we can have a baby too?"

Midorima grunted and inhale some air while Kagami & Aomine confusedly stared at Takao then at the green-head.

"Takao"

"what? it's no use to hide it anymore, THEY ARE the ones with a baby"

"wait… you're together?" both asked!

"Ye-.. ouch! that hurts Shin-chan!"

"Good Afternoon" Kuroko appeared from nowhere.

The shooting guard was relieved he was "saved".

"You're late Tetsu"

"I know, Kise-kun asked me to wait for him at the train station-"

"so where is he?" Kagami asked

"signing autographs outside the restaurant"

they started chatting when a really loud and cheerful voice called for Aomine, the blue-head turned his head and saw a very familiar silhouette, Kise waving his arm like a little kid.

"Aominecchi~ where is she? where is she?"

by this time Takao handled the baby to Kuroko, warmly holding her. the yellow-head rushed his walk towards Kuroko, unfortunately no one was faster or should I say no one was aware in time to stopped him from hugging both the baby & Kuroko.

"awww Kurokocchi-"

"Kise-kun we cant breath"

"sorry sorry… wow Kurokocchi looks adorable holding a baby. let me see her properly. OH MY…."

suddenly, Kise took the baby in his arms, walked towards Aomine & Kagami, bound and determined he stared at Kagami first then at Aomine.

"mother, father I promise I'll take good care of her…"

Aomine & Kagami furrowed their brows.

"why is that I keep being the mom?"

The bluenette glance at Kagami and rolled his eyes. he stood up, took away the baby from Kise's hands

and hit the model's head.

"tch Bastard, like I'll ever give my princess to a prick like you?"

The bluenette was holding very tightly of his daughter as if someone would take her far away from him. Kagami couldn't say anything, he only stared at the tanned boy with wide eyes.

"Aominecchi…that's mean..."

"it's your fault Kise-kun, you shouldn't say something like that, the baby is too young, wait until she's 18"

"Tetsu asshole, are you in his side?

"ahahahahah" Takao laughed at Kuroko's comment.

"jokes aside Aominecchi.. she looks a lot like Kagamicchi, maybe that's why she's that cute!"

"huh? I'm not cute"

Kagami hissed at Kise's comment. The yellow-head approached the little baby once again and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Uncle Kise will always protect you!"

Kise lead his eyes to the redhead and winked at him.

"what da hell you doing Kise?"

"Oh Daiki, today you're pretty hostile towards Ryota!

"Akashicchi & Murasakibaracchi welcome back!"

"Good afternoon everyone, what's with all the commotion Taiga, Daiki, Tetsuya, Ryouta & Shintarou? you're bothering the other clients"

"Akashi-kun, it's not like you to arrive 30 minutes late"

"Well, Atsushi wanted me to drop him at a convenience store to buy snacks, I knew that if I left he'll never make it here.

Now that everyone is here, let's stop all the chatting & let's get going with what this meeting was supposed to be; Taiga & Daiki can't decide for a proper name for their offspring so we're going to give our opinions to help them out"

"wait wait, where's Momoi? Seirin's ace retort.

"She's not coming"

"why? She said she was coming"

"something came up and couldnt make it"

Akashi was sitting at the head of the table & he roamed his eyes around.

"Shuutoku's #10 Takao Kazunari, you don't belong here."

"hmph He's with me"

_ohhh Shin-chan stood up for me! *0*_

"Hoh! Shintarou, do you dare to defy me?"

"ahem... Akashi-kun, it's not healthy for the baby so please dont use that tone of voice"

"very well then. Ideas, anyone? Ryota?"

"mmm I was thinking a non-japanese name like Camille or Genevieve would suit her.

"DENIED"

"Akashicchi that's mean"

"Shintarou?"

"Thinking about names is not an easy task per see, there was a lot to think about although, I wasted no time & made a list."

Midorima handed a scroll to Akashi

" _and wasn't excited he said"_

Kagami: " _What's with this people?_ "

"very good. Let's see... Hmm... denied, denied, denied; ohhh you circled one name many times, is it of your liking?"

"it's not that! I found it undisguisedly perfect for her"

"what is it, what is it?" Kise asked

*clears throat* "Fukuyo, and means Lucky Generation 'dayo"

"pfffft Shin-chan you only liked it because it partially means "luck" bwhahahaha"

"shut up, you fool"

"I think it's perfect, because we're the Generation of Miracles" a Sunshine like smile bestowed upon those sitting at the table"

"let's continue Akashi-kun"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Atsushi, you're next!"

the giant purple Teletubbie, didn't stop eating his parfait.

"ehh~? It's troublesome"

The scissors-man pierced his eyes to the tall man and the purple-head didnt have other choice. He got up from his seat and slowly approached his dark-skin ex-team mate, he lowered himself.

"Mine-chin name her like a dessert or snacks"

"like hell I'll do that"

*sniff... sniff*

"she smells sweet... she smells of vanilla like Kuro-chin, name her Kuro-chin #2"

"That's not possible Murasakibara-kun, there's already a #2, she could be #3"

"NO, hell no! Murasakibara idiot go sit and eat your fucking parfait"

"I better did know there was no use to ask Atsushi."

"Tetsuya, any useful ideas?"

"Actually I do Akashi-kun, I know it might sound pretty cheessy to say but since Aomine-kun was my "light" and Kagami-kun is my current one, I thought about using a name that could relate to that. I found 2 names but one stood out the most and it's "Akemi" and means "bright" & "beautiful"!

"Kurokocchi I like it, I like it.. "beautiful" yes because she really is beautiful like mama-gami!

"who're calling mama-gami?... oh well I think it's cute"

"way to go Tetsu"

"Then it's decided, Akemi it is!"

"das means Kurochin's her godfather?"

"ehhhh lucky"

The gathering was a real blast, Kise kept bugging Aomine to let him hold the baby, Midorima was yelling at Murasakibara for eating the dessert he order and Takao & Kuroko were having a clam chat. Akashi sighed and lead his eyes to Kagami.

"Taiga, you're pretty quiet for someone noisy and rude, isn't of your liking this type of celebration?"

The whole time Kagami wondered why no one was freaking out, why were they that calm discussing baby names? They haven't even asked what's important, it's not common for 2 males to have a baby, why is that they looked like it was ordinary? Why is that he was the only one nervous, freaked out & confused?

Akashi sensed Kagami's discomfort.

"Taiga"

when Akashi began to speak, the boys stopped what they were doing to pay close attention to Akashi.

"I know exactly what you're thinking but we dont need to know anything, we wont ask questions until you get your answers-!"

"Kagamicchi, we're just here to support you two! If you need someone to babysit I'm your man"

"Ryota~!

"sorry!"

"Daiki, you and all here present, know how lazy you are, don't you give all the responsibility to Taiga!"

"huhhh? I'm responsible, this baka cant properly take care of her without freaking out!"

"like you're one to say, you screamed out like a little girl when she accidentally pissed at you!"

"wha~? Aominecchi, for real?

"bastard...!"

With arms crossed Midorima looked at Kagami & Aomine

"ANYWAYS... Kagami, if you ever need a doctor at anytime of the day, here's my father's contact information, I already discussed with him your situation, and bring the baby soon for a check up... I'll be present so don't hesitate!"

"wow Shin-chan, we're not gone yet and you're eager to see her again"

"hmph"

"you're not denying it Midorimacchi"

"nonsense."


	6. GoM part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight of the GoM when at the time they got Kuroko's message & the continuation of the meeting.

An ordinary day, an ordinary morning, the sunshine was at its fullest covering the gray striped quilt that covered a sleeping Midorima Shintarou, he heard the annoying buzzing of his phone on top of his nightstand, he didn't want to answer the call or message, he was tired, moreover he didn't want to wake up his "best friend" Takao Kazunari, who was sticking his arms around the green-head's waist while snoring like a baby; moving to get his phone would mean to move Takao and it was too early to listen to his wimps. Midorima closed his eyes once again to try to sleep a bit more, but it was futile he was curious about that message/call he received, it wasn't that it was early in the morning to get one but out of nowhere he remembered a certain message he got weeks ago from his Aquarius ex-team mate!

" _Hello, Midorima-kun! I need a favor_ "

Both of them didn't know how to deal with each other, they were incompatible, yet Midorima knew something was off for someone like Kuroko to ask "him" for a favor and not one of the other miracles not even the almighty Akashi Seijuurou!

something was off about the so call favor the blue-head asked for, he asked Midorima to help him get a private appointment with this father, who worked at Grand Hospital. with doubts he helped him and never tried to ask him what was that about, nonetheless the blue-head could sense the confusion.

" _I cant say anything right now Midorima-kun, but when I text you again you'll know_ "

That was everything he said, and Midorima being Midorima could only say he wasn't interested! days passed by and he forgot about it, maybe because he was paying a lot of unnecessary attention to his team mate his head was full of him to think about anything else, or maybe because deep inside he trusted Kuroko.

Lost in his thoughts the green-head felt Takao's lips on his cheek, he opened his eyes and wanted to smack the mischievous hawk's head hard enough.

"Good Morning, Shin-chan"

"good morning? finally you're awake it's almost noon you fool! I was tired of waiting!"

"eh.. Shin-chan you didn't get up because you didn't want to wake me up? how sweet"

"d…don't be ridiculous! and move already I need to check my cellphone!"

the raven-head pout and rolled over to give the tsundere more space to sit up. the green-head took his phone and checked the messages, there it was, a message from Kuroko, he completely froze.

"Ne~ Shin-chan, what's for breakfast?… Shin..chan?"

NO NO NO that's scientifically impossible, the photo doesn't prove anything, what's going on?

* * *

Kuroko's message:

"Hi everyone!

"Good news! Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun have a baby together."

A photo of Kagami & Aomine arguing was attached in the message… in the photo Aomine was holding something covered in a white fabric.

"I request a high priority meeting"

* * *

"Shin-chan, you OK? You're face looks pale!…. Shi~n-chaan breath out, breath out!"

Now I get it…. that message back then… No, no I don't get it, I don't get it at all! it's impossible-dayo!

"SHIN-CHA~N!"

"Quiet Takao!"

"it's your fault.. what's going on, what's happening?"

"none of your concern"

"meany" Takao pout

the green head sighed, there was something about the hawk-eyed he just couldn't say no.

"Kagami and Aomine have a baby"

"ehhhhh? that's a joke right?"

Midorima still couldn't believe the text he received and was very confused, not that he'll admitted but he was a bit worried about it! He got out of the bed and put on his glasses, took his phone and got out of his room leaving Takao pouting because he was now hungry, in the hallway the green-head dialed on his phone.

* * *

 

In Kyoto, at the Akashi residence, a young master was riding his beloved white horse when a very old man wearing a black penguin suit and a silver plate on his hands approached to the fence.

"Young master, I apologize to interrupt your morning practice; You received a message from Mr. Kuroko."

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi rode directly to where the his butler was standing and reached for his cellphone that was sitting over the silver plate and proceed to read the message. the red-head grinned at the sight of the photograph

_Ooh this is interesting_

He replied to Kuroko & sent a message to the other GoM minus Aomine.

* * *

Akashi's message:

Urgent assembly indeed, meeting tomorrow at noon at xxxxx restaurant in Tokyo! I'll pick you up Atsushi!

Don't be late Ryota!

* * *

Akashi descended from the horse and walked back to his residence, on the way he ordered his butler to get the car and his jet ready, they would pick up Murasakibara in Akita before heading to Tokyo!

* * *

At Yosen High's dormitory a big purple boy in pajamas wondered the halls with a bag full of snacks and candies, he ate some umaibo while walking towards his room on the second floor. he could hear the vibration sounds and ring tone of some one's phone and turned his head both sides to locate such annoying device, the purple-head grunted when he recalled his own phone was placed inside the paper bag by the clerk of the convenience store, apparently Murasakibara was well known to always forget his cellphone after paying.

The tall man dig out the phone from the bottom of the bag to opened it and check it, he got a message from Kuroko. that was the reason the ring tone was different, Kuroko never sent any texts to Murasakibara, they always call each other when necessary!

The purple-head was indifferent regarding the message, he only wanted to get back to bed and slack off for the rest of the weekend, although his plans changed when he got a reply from Akashi telling him he would pick him up later that day to go to Tokyo.

He arrived to his room and when he opened the door, Himuro Tetsuya was waiting for him, actually he was cleaning his mess.

"Welcome back Atsushi!"

"ah um, I'm back! Ne, Murochin, I'm heading back to Tokyo for the rest of the weekend."

"is something wrong back home?"

"nope, Kurochin texted me and Akachin will pick me up"

"Kuroko? Taiga's team mate huh!"

"ah that's right…. Murochin, Kurochin said Minechin and Kagachin got a baby. together!"

"eh is that so… glad for… what did you say?"

"here it is, the text! and it has a photo"

All the way from the school entrance to Murasakibara's room, it could be heard the sound of his soul turning into dust, he didn't move one bit.

"are you OK Murochin?"

"how dare he soiled my baby brother?"

Himuro Tatsuya began murmuring countless of words no one but him could understand while reminiscing all those lovely smiles his dear baby brother gave him. and no one knew who long he stayed in shock, because Murasakibara went and came back from Tokyo to find the handsome man in the same sitting position he was that Saturday!

* * *

That very same moment Kise received the same text.

There was shock on his face, his eyes wider and he warmly smile at his cellphone and showed the attached photo to Kasamatsu.

"what?

"Kagamicchi & Aominechii"

"I can see that you idiot, but why are you showing it to me?"

"I don't know, don't you find the photo peculiar, senpai!?"

"hmm, not really, they're always fighting"

"right… haha"

He laughed yet at the same time there was a sad & painful expression in his eyes. The truth was that the yellow-head recently started to have a crush on Kagami… and moreover when he was in Teiko he admired Aomine too much a certain attraction began to bloom out, though he never thought about Aomine in a romantically way but always wanted to be close by, he was his hero.

Now that he met someone capable of winning against his all time hero, Kise Ryouta saw, felt and admired the similarities Kagami shared with the blue-head, those similarities were amazing he couldn't help but to feel attracted to the red head, moreover this attraction wasn't pure of admiration but also physically and romantically.. he wondered every time why was that he was feeling those annoying butterflies in his tummy whenever Kagami appeared before him and never felt them when he was close by the blue-head if both idiots share the same traits? it might be because Kagami was more attentive of others and he always cared about his teammates in his own way.

What he most love about the red-head was that smile of his whenever he played basketball with someone strong, not to forget the eye contact on those 1 on 1 games they usually play. Kagami's eyebrows annoyed anyone and only the yellow-head had a weird attraction to those double eyebrows. Kise found them really cute. the time when Murasakibara ripped one of them was a funny gossip every team Seirin played knew about, Kise laughed in front of his team trying to cover his anger against the purple one, he even texted him "Die Murasakibaracchi" and the purple head didn't even know nor care what was that about! Kise wanted to touch them so badly he felt envy of his tall ex-team mate!

Regarding that stupid text, Kise didn't know what to think, how to react; within his heart he prayed it was only a joke, one with very bad taste.

"Gotta be a fucking joke…"

The yellow head whispered, Kasamatsu never heard him swearing before and tried to talked to the boy!

"Kise, are you OK? your face looks awful"

"ah…umm I'm fine Kasamatsu-senpai" Kise tried to cover his concern with his "model" smile.

Kasamatsu could only watch, he knew Kise very well to know he was faking it, he knew how much he cared for both Aces.

Kise is the most annoying man on earth when it comes to Kuroko, hanging up his neck, hugging him, nagging him whenever he could; with Kagami, it was different, Kasamatsu could see that difference, the shy and nervous smile and the sparkles in his eyes when Kagami defiantly asks for one-on-one, he saw everything.

* * *

On Sunday morning Kise went to pick up his new itinerary at his agency & do some shopping before going to the arranged meeting, he was anxious, he didn't want to go, he didn't want to know if the baby was real but he was curious. would he ever have a chance with Kagami was all he could asked himself while walking through the crowded streets.

The time to the meeting was closer and he was nervous, he tried to calm himself, he thought of something else and that was calling his dear Kurokocchi to meet at xxx station so he could go to the meeting more relaxed and unafraid.

From the station to the restaurant, the walk was the longest Kise had ever done even when Kuroko and him were chatting, he wasn't feeling well, gladly outside the restaurant a group of girls recognized him and asked for his autograph, that was distracting him which was good for a moment until he remembered Kuroko said he would enter the restaurant before him. how would he pass by the door? how would he greet them? he was a mess inside.

He decided just to enter like he would normally do just to get over with it, he breathed in and put on his best cheerful smile, opened the door, walked in and raised his arm to greet his ex-team mate.

That moment when the yellow-head saw those red hairs and those blue eyes, he felt his world was falling apart, she was Kagami and Aomine and no one could deny it.. he prayed so hard and it was in vain, he felt his heart break in million pieces, he swallowed hard and bite his lip to prevent any tear from coming out. All he could do is make a fool of himself and acted, even joking about marrying the baby.

Kise forgot about the whole "scientifically impossible" matter, all he could care was that she was the very image of the red-head and how disturbed Kagami looked.

* * *

 

"so, that's it I'll be waiting for you at my father's clinic on Wednesday" the green-head told Kagami!

"oh by the way, now that a name for the baby was decided don't forget to bring the family registration on Monday to the city hall!"

"more importantly, isn't the baby's time to eat?" kagami retorted staring at Aomine.

"dude dunno why you get all upset about you being the "mommy" when clearly I'm doing most of the work here"

Aomine handled the baby to Kagami to reached for the big black bag and prepare the bottle, he asked one of the waitresses for warm water while the rest of the guys stared attentively to the unknown actions both of them did. the blue-head finished preparing and tried to handed over the bottler to Kagami; Kise, Kuroko & Takao offered themselves to feed little Akemi; there was a 4th voice within the offering and everyone including Murasakibara whom was pretty busy with a shortcake turn to see the person behind that voice. that's right, Akashi Seijuujou offered himself to feed a baby! all of them were blown away!

"you want to feed her?"

"what is wrong with that Shintarou? I have soft spot for cute things too I'm human after all"

Kagami aggressively refused the offer and proceed to guard the baby with all his might but, Kuroko talked him over on how there wasn't a way for Akashi to harm a baby.

"Just se…search for his scissors first"

"OH MY… Taiga, that was a one time incident, it's not like I have a weird obsession with scissors and to your information those scissors belonged to Shintarou!"

"we know that Akashi-kun"

"so… stop wasting time & give me the cub already"

"Kagami…" Aomine said with his bored voice

"I'm watching you Akashi!"

Akashi Seijuurou looked like a total different person while feeding the baby, the waitresses and the female costumers were looking at the group for some time now but at this moment each and everyone of them had those "I'll have your babies anytime" eyes. There are babies who doesn't like strangers near them nor being hold by them, apparently little Akemi really enjoyed being spoiled by many people!

Kise mentioned he needed to work that evening, he had photo session. He got up from his seat and said good bye to everyone, Kagami also said it was time for them to go home, he was tired and the baby needed a proper bed to sleep because apparently sleeping on her father's chest wasn't that comfortable. Akashi offered to drive them home which Aomine accept. everyone said their good byes to the baby girl even the tsundere green head.

Even when the car was big enough Kagami was uncomfortable, he was sitting between Akashi and Murasakibara, while Aomine sat in the front of them.

Murasakibara was making funny faces to baby while she stared and smiled at him, the purple-head tried to feed her some umaibo but was stopped by Kagami telling him she couldn't eat that. the red-head thought the tall man wasn't interested in the baby, earlier at the restaurant he only got close to smell her like some kind of dog. the purple-head lower his head while holding one of her little soft hands leading it to his lips; Aomine, Kagami & Akashi thought he was going to kiss it but, oh that was a mistake, he took the hand inside his mouth. it seemed like Aomine was in the zone or something because he reacted as fast as speed of light and throw the bag he was holding directly to Murasakibara's head.

"wha- the hell you're doing bastard"

"auchhhhhh, that hurts Mine-chin"

Kagami pushed the tall man's head away from the baby.

"why did you do that?" Kagami asked hissing at the tall man!

"she smells of vanilla like Kurochin so I though she tastes delicious too"

"fufufu, I wonder when you tasted Tetsuya"

"huhhhhhhh? stop saying bullshit Akashi"

"….it was on our second year-"

"I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know…"

"after school we went to Maji and when we were walking home, I licked Kurochin's cheek. Kurochin punched me in the stomach and didn't talk to me for a week"

"you deserved that."

The trip turned from a very uncomfortable into a pleasant one, laughing & making fun of Murasakibara. arriving at the apartment complex Aomine asked Kagami to go ahead of him, the red-head looked back and nodded. Aomine was leaning against the car with crossed arms and stared at Akashi with a very intense look on his eyes.

"I need a favor."

* * *

At the apartment, Kagami laid down beside the baby, it's been just one day and he was tired like never before, he needed to sleep, he needed a break. whenever he meet those generation of miracles he ends up more exhausted as if he ran miles over sand. He never expected those guys to be that calm, he thought they would bombarded them with questions Aomine nor him could be able to answer. Apart from Murasakibara who tried to "eat" little Akemi, they were "nice", specially Akashi, after a certain incident at the winter cup where he almost lose an eye, he even was more surprise at the kindly offer to drive them back home.

In the end the red-head forgot to ask Murasakibara about his brother, he has been the only one thus far who hasn't contact him yet, he could call him and tried to explained the current situation but somehow he was more nervous of telling Tatsuya than his own parents, which that was another issue he had to deal with very soon.

_new things to deal with…. deal with..._

"fuck… -school.. We have school tomorrow.."

Kagami covered his eyes with his right hand, sighed and breath in worry; how would anything could work, what about the Akemi, who's gonna stay with her? is he going to stay home? what about practice? the red-head couldn't help but keep thinking in circles until his line of thought was interrupted by a call.

*ring ring"

"yes?"

"oh Kagami, this is god.."

"what you want now?"

"don't be like that, I'm calling because I have great news…"

"yeah?" Kagami deadpanned replied.

"You don't have to go to school this week, I made some arrangements for both of you to stay home for a week, that way you can get use to the idea of parenthood plus looks like Aomine… oh um.. yeah.. you're staying home, this is everything I needed to update OK, so bye bye!"

"hey wait…..tch that idiotic selfish god, couldn't let me say anything once again.. and what was that about Aomine?. oh well I'm kinda glad I don't have to go to school tomorrow, I'm tired."

Kagami slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"oi….."

Kagami could hear a voice in the distance

"oi Kagami"

the red-head mumble all kinds of nonsense in his sleep and waved his arm, rolled to his stomach and went and kept sleeping. after what seemed like seconds has passed he felt warm fingers touching his hair and a soothing voice calling his name.

"-iga…"

Kagami opened his eyes in shock to looked up to see Aomine standing besides the door holding the baby in his arms.

"Jeez man, I tried waking you up for a while now"

"What you're talking about?… You were just here a few moments ago!"

"Huh? That was 3 hours ago you dumb-ass.. get up, I made dinner.. Won't taste good as yours though"

*yawns*

"Coming, coming….. -wait what? You can cook?"

"Simple dishes, tch stop talking and get moving,"

"yeah yeah"

* * *

While the baby was sleeping on the couch, Kagami & Aomine were eating the food the blue-head cooked, Kagami was surprised he was able to make something, he'd always thought Aomine was "useless", waking up and seeing food on his table, the baby fed and cleaned and moreover the kitchen not so dirty as he imagine it would be, the red-head was amazed!

"what?"

"uhm, nothing.."

"I hate when Satsuki prepares my lunch, I had to learn.."

"-and why would she cook for you? Not like you're her guy, isn't it?"

"hahhh? eww, what that hell... she's like an annoying sister... she's stubborn & my mom sometimes works in the morning and don't have time, although Ryou is the one who makes my lunch now."

"hmmm"

"Kagami..."

The mood suddenly turned serious.

"-we need to talk"

The red-head looked upwards facing the tan boy, what was that now? Was he feeling insecure out of the blue? People usually don't like when someone mentions that, it was natural to feel insecure right?

"We need to move out to a bigger place..."

"what?"


	7. New home, New troubles part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home comes with unnecessary troubles.
> 
> Aomine & Kagami moved to a new place

A 5 minute walk from the nearest station & 15 minute walk to Seirin high; a peaceful and friendly neighborhood with a beautiful park near a food market & a flower shop. A 4 story building integrated with private security, a 2 bedroom, kitchen, living room and one bathroom apartment on the 3rd floor was undeniably a dream home to young newly weds but, not for Kagami Taiga or Aomine Daiki, this new home is just a place for 2 rivals to spend time together with their 2 month old daughter, nothing less nor nothing more or so the red-head thought.

Moving was a hassle, packing and moving boxes while the baby cried surely was a hassle. Kuroko was nice enough to help Kagami, that was because someone was lazing around.

"Hey asshole, don't slack off and help"

"Dun wanna! by the way Kagami, I'm hungry"

Kagami grunt and almost threw that lamp he had on his hand directly to Aomine's head.

"Can't you see I'm busy here, you cook something or starve"

"Tch..."

The blue head hoop up out of the couch, took his baby in his arms and the newly baby sling present from the Akashi enterprise.

"Where you're going?"

"Buy food"

"If you're taking her, take the stroller (another present from Akashi)"

"Nah too much trouble"

"Isn't that just a blanket? How are you going to carry the food if you're carrying her?"

Aomine sighed "Bakagami... With this thing you can carry the baby!"

"How?" Kagami furrowed his brows

"kagami-kun, you wrap the fleece around your torso and you put the baby between the fabric and your chest"

"ohh.. that's amazing, but.. aren't you embarrassed?

the blue-head glared at the red-head and turn his back to Kagami and left.

Kagami packed his clothes and some of the kitchen utensils he liked the most; his current home was his parent's and just couldn't take with him some of the furniture other than his bedroom's; For some time Kagami was thinking that moving to somewhere else was unnecessary but according to Aomine he just couldn't keep sleeping on the couch.

it was the last night on Kagami's apartment and Aomine went home to pick up clothes, he said he didn't need that much luggage and would come back soon. 8 pm, dinner already on the table, little Akemi on Kagami's arms after drinking her milk and Kagami kept staring at the clock above the fridge. hours passed by, exhausted, the red head wrapped and storage the food in the fridge, wrote a note and left it near the entrance and went to sleep.

The next morning, the red-head woke up very early and on his way to the living room he grunt.

"hey Ahomine, wake up, the moving company will arri..."

Kagami stop before the couch and no one was sleeping there. Aomine Daiki didn't come home.

Only with necessary baby items & the stroller, Kagami headed to his new home. all morning he wondered why Aomine didn't call him or messaged him, not that he was worried but didn't he say he was only picking up some clothes, why was he taking too long? Wondering around the new neighborhood, the red head discovered a daycare center very near Seirin, he stopped by and asked for information.

*ring, ring* Kagami's cellphone rang with a familiar tone, it was Kuroko.

"Good Morning, Kagami-kun!"

"morning"

"I'll arrive at noon to help you unpacking.."

suddenly Kuroko was interrupted by Kagami

"ha.. has ahomine contact you?"

"mm no, why Kagami-kun?"

"uhm no it's nothing"

"Coach said the team is going to help after school too, all of them wants to meet Akemi-san"

"oh ok"

Kagami arrived at the new apartment, all the boxes and furniture were placed in the living room, there was no sign of Aomine, he thought that maybe he was there waiting for them but, he wasn't there. Kagami was getting anxious.

The red-head looking at his new home, he recalled what happened 4 days earlier, while eating the dinner Aomine cooked, the blue-head told him they needed to talk.

"We need to move to a bigger place"

"what?"

"I can't sleep on your couch, too short"

"there's no need for you to live here"

"not this again, I've told you before I ain't leaving her"

"cant you just go home?"

"like you could handle everything"

"I could, you know"

"No"

"Yes I could ahomine "

"No you couldn't bakagami"

"yeah yeah! wait... but how.. will we.."

"I got my ways" Aomine promptly interrupted & mischievously smirked

"-and so we're moving in a few days"

"hmmm" Kagami stared in astonishment!

"the day before we move, I gotta go home for some stuff"

"wait.. what you're going to tell your folks?"

"hmm that I got hooked up with a red-head beauty or something along those lines"

"that's stupid"

"maybe"

When Kagami was moving his clothes boxes he heard the ring-bell, he stopped unpacking and headed to the intercom, in it he saw Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki & Kuroko, he opened the door to the building, after a minute they knocked up the apartment's door, the red-head heartily welcomed part of his team; they brought presents for the baby!

"Ohh Coach, everyone, welcome!"

"hello Kagami-kun"

"oh Kagami, you got a pretty fancy apartment" Hyuuga said while making his way inside.

"eh? really? I didn't chose it tho"

"now now, Kagami, before anything present us the baby"

Kagami nodded

"kyaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Riko screamed

"coach, out of character" Hyuuga said in a mocking way it pissed Riko of.

"she's cute" Kiyoshi & Izuki commented!

"didn't I tell you" Kuroko replied

"we had our doubts, we're talking about Kagami & Aomine, they are not cute, no way they could have such a cute baby"

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-senpai, you're wrong, Kagami-kun & Aomine-kun are very cute."

"again with that, Kuroko you should check up your eyesight"

After making fuss about the baby, everyone helped Kagami unpacking, there wasn't that many boxes, they finished fast. as a thank you he offered to cook dinner. In the kitchen while the red-head chopped some vegetables, Kuroko appeared besides him, spooking him like he always did.

"Kagami-kun, where's Aomine-kun?"

Kagami twitched an eyebrow and expressionless answered.

"he went home to pick up his stuff"

Kuroko, seeing the expression, didn't asked any further. it was visible Kagami was irritated. Dinner was delicious and everyone went home.

In that unknown apartment Kagami was all alone with a 2 month old baby whom didn't stop crying, she was properly fed and cleaned, there was no fever, it was just a baby who missed being held by strong and warm arms and the arms who were holding her weren't enough. Kagami was desperate, it was the longest night he ever had.

"Good Morning, Kagami-san; looks like Akemi-chan didn't let you sleep again." A brown-haired woman greeted Kagami with a warm smile on her face.

"Morning, Asako-san, yeah it cant be help! I'll pick her up at 4pm"

Kagami left the baby at the daycare center and headed to school, in the way he came upon Kuroko and walked together.

"Good Morning Kagami-kun.. you look awful"

"SHUT UP!"

"still crying all night?"

"uhm yeah... I don't know what's wrong, even took her to Midorima's and she's healthy"

Kuroko with his book on his face, he looked up and gave Kagami a glance.

"Aomine-kun is not helping you at night?"

Kagami froze at the mention of his rival's name and his expression changed from exhausted to anger.

"No, that fucker hasn't come home since that day."

Kuroko stopped walking, furrowed his brows and stared at the ground.

"You're telling me that for 2 weeks, you haven't seen Aomine-kun?"

The second day at his new home Kagami was thinking that something might happened at his parent's house, not even a message Kagami received, he hesitated whether to call Momoi or not, he waited again with dinner at the table, for the third night he didn't come home, and never did.

"We need to call him" Kuroko moved his hand to reach for his cellphone.

"I already did, he's not answering"

"How about Momoi-san?"

Kagami kept quiet, something indeed was wrong, why didn't Kuroko notice before? It was a bit odd that Kagami wasn't pestering him about how useless Aomine was but he didn't suspected something like this was happening. Kuroko was worried and shaking, without any more thoughts, dialed Momoi's number. She didnt picked up. After school Kuroko asked Coach for Touou's Captain number.

"Imayoshi-san?"

"yes, who is this?"

"Seirin's #11, Kuroko Tetsuya"

"oh, this is surprising, what can I do for you?

"Is Aomine-kun at practice right now? Can I talk to him?"

"Aomine? Mmm no he's absent, he's been for about 3 weeks"

There was no response from Kuroko.

"uhmm is there something else?"

"Momoi-san... can I talk to Momoi-san?"

"She's absent too, one day 2 weeks ago she called and informed she had some issues and would be absent"

"Thank you very much for you time Imayoshi-san!" Kuroko hang up!

_What's going on, this shouldn't be happening._

Lost in thoughts, Kuroko dragged Kagami to Aomine's home.


	8. New home, New troubles part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Home, new troubles -last part-
> 
> Kuroko & Kagami went to Aomine's house.

Missing practice was something Kagami hated the most, he wanted to play basketball, it was the only thing he could enjoy freely. He missed the sounds of shoes on the wood floor, the feeling of the ball between his fingers, the sweat on his nape falling through his spine; now that he was taking care of a baby, he didnt have the time to bounce the ball he loved the most, it was getting suffocating. This time Kuroko was the one to drag him out of practice, not a baby call which made this time way worse than the other.

"Hurry, Kagami-kun!"

"Kuroko.. what the fuck?"

"We have to go to Aomine-kun's home!"

Kagami stopped walking and furrowed his gaze

"No, not going"

"Kagami-kun something is wrong, Aomine-kun nor Momoi-san are attending school"

"-so what? this has nothing to do with me"!

"urgh, Kagami-kun, stop being a baby"

"I'm not.."

"We need to figure out what's happening"

"What's happening is simple, he bailed out, nothing else... if I'm not practicing anymore,I have to pick up Akemi-chan."

"No you're not, you're coming with me or I'll hunt you on your sleep Kagami-kun, remember last time."

"Oh god no, I couldn't sleep at home for 1 week!"

"So? What do you say?"

"Ok then I'll go."

Never had Kagami walk those streets leading to Aomine's house, the scenery was simple and comfy, old houses & kids playing. In front of a white and gray house there he stood meters away from the entrance facing to his left side, hands on pockets and a pout on his face. Kuroko at the sight of his best friend chickened out, rang the bell hoping for Aomine to open the door and no one else. Unfortunately we can't have what we desire. A middle age woman with blue hair opened the door, her big blue eyes widen and a lovely smile covered her face at the sight of Kuroko.

"Oh my, isn't it Kuroko-kun? it's been a while!"

"good afternoon ma'am, yes it's been a while. I'm sorry to bother you Aomine-san, is Aomine-kun home?"

"how rude of me, please-"

Aomine's mother roamed her sight in the surroundings until she spotted a red-head leaning on the fence in front of her house, her eyes showed surprise and sadness.

"-..come on... in..."

"I'm sorry, I have to decline your kind offer, I was just wondering if Aomine-kun is available to play basketball?"

Staring at Kagami, she answered Kuroko in a monotone and expressionless voice.

"I'm sorry Kuroko-kun, he's not home, it's better if you both go now. I'm really sorry."

With nothing more, still those big blue eyes on Kagami, Aomine's mom shut the door.

Kagami felt those eyes on him, felt unwanted by that home, even when he wasn't directly looking at the woman, Kagami could tell, her eyes were filled with sadness, it wasn't surprising, any mother would. what was more sad than teen son having a baby? It was a teen boy having a baby with another teen boy, which automatically made them gay even when they weren't. Kagami's mom cried even after explaining, her voice filled with confusion come to terms with the red-head, she loved him too much and wanted with all her might to meet her beloved son's daughter. No wonder Aomine's mother could be more than upset, her son is a basketball genius with a great future ahead of him, a future that has been clouded.

—

"Kagami... Kagami-kun stop spacing out!"

"what?"

"We need to stop at Momoi-san's place, if Aomine's mother doesnt want us to meet him, we have to take other measures."

"wow.. Kuroko I've never seen you like this"

Kuroko definitely was worried, walking down the street 2 houses besides Aomine's, Kuroko stop and lowered himself to pick up a flower from someone's garden.

"what's that for?"

"Kagami-kun, I want you to stay here, I dont want Momoi-san or any of her family to see you-?"

"why?"

"-or my plan will fail."

"huh?"

—

Kuroko knocked the door and a pink hair woman welcomed him with a warm hug.

"Tetsuya-kun, welcome! You're still as cute as ever, no wonder Satsuki-chan is crazy about you."

"Hello Momoi-san, thanks! is  _Satsuki-san_  home?"

Kuroko said that question while moving the flower on his left hand to his right one.

"oh my, is that flower for Satsuki"?

"it's for you ma'am"

The woman widen her eyes and giggled, just like Momoi would react.

"hehe... Satsuki, right now is in a trip with Dai-chan!

"is that so? too bad, I was  _dying_  to see her!"

_It wasn't a waste to learn a few tricks from Kise-kun._

"well, they're not that far, a 2 hour train trip"

"May I know what she's doing there?"

"They are with Dai-chan's grandparents, looks like Dai-chan was in some kind of trouble and his father sent him there, you might already know how much Satsuki loves that boy, she follows him everywhere."

"Yes, I'm aware.. do you mind giving me the address? I really want to meet Momoi-san!

"but, please keep it a secret, I want to surprise her!"

"oh my, sure darling!"

—

Back to Kagami's apartment. all the way back they didn't talk about Aomine's mother but Momoi's, Kagami was amazed Kuroko could get information about the whereabouts of Momoi & Ahomine using cheap tricks only Kise was comfortable on using. While picking Akemi up from the daycare, the blue-head mentioned how they needed to go to Aomine's grandparent's; Kagami hesitated, he wanted to know if it was his fault Aomine left or not, he clearly was enjoying being around the baby. He was confused.

"We need to go now, Kagami-kun-"

"isn't it 2 hours away? it's late"

"that is not a reason"

"I can't, what about the baby?"

"We can take her with us"

"N~ no way!"

—

"You sure I can leave her at your care, Takao?"

"yeah, right Shin-chan?"

"I have never agreed to such a thing" The green-head said while pushing up his glasses with his right hand.

"Shin-chan... you're not convincing anyone"

The tall green-head was sitting in seiza position with little Akemi on his lap, a frog puppet on his right hand & surrounded by many toys and plushies.

"Anyways, what's the reason to leave your child to strangers?"

"We're not strangers Shin-chan!"

"uh, Kagami-kun said he trusts you & Takao-kun more than Kise-kun!"

Midorima glared at the redhead whom was distracted from the conversation.

"Kagami, Kuroko's response did not answer my question."

"..."

The green-head sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"whatever, go before I change moods"

"Thank you Midorima-kun!"

—

In the 2 hour train trip, the red-head tried to sleep, he couldn't, he only closed his eyes pretending to be asleep only to avoid talking to Kuroko. finally they arrived, it was a pretty small town with few stores at the Main Street, moreover there were a lot of rice fields. They walked around and asked directions to where to find the Aomines.

Up hill, they found a very big old house, Kuroko knocked the brown door, and an old man came out. Definitely it was Aomine's grandpa, with such a tanned skin wasn't possible for him not to be that jerk's family. Kuroko being as polite as ever, greeted the man. He was very kind and asked them to get into the house. Inside it was too vivid for an old home. For one moment the red-head thought the old man wouldn't let them inside after introducing themselves. Aomine's grandpa stared at Kagami and grinned just like Aomine would at the thought of a 1-on-1.

In the living room, Kagami roamed his eyes, hopefully to land on a familiar tan skin, no luck for him; On the other hand he was glad, he knew he would kick Aomine's sorry ass for leaving without notice!

Aomine's grandfather staring at Kagami and noticing how distracted he was, smiled at him.

"Dai-boy, isnt here right now" the old man said and gently laugh when Kagami jump from his seat.

"let me tell you something, I know everything about that child; despise being the way he is, Dai-boy has always been a grandpa's boy. One night he called me, it was a while since I last heard excitement & innocence in his voice.

_Pops... seems like I'm a daddy, she's a red-head beauty and I swear I could spend day and night watching her._

He said a lot more to me & I know he said it with a smile on his face because I know everything about my grandchild."

Kagami just couldn't imagine Ahomine being that way, it was out of character for him. Kuroko on the other hand knew how his previous light used to be and listening to the old man made him smile and thought that maybe this time Aomine could free himself!

"When Dai-boy told my son & my daughter-in-law he was moving out, they got really angry at the thought of him living by himself. His mother was the most upset because her baby boy changed too much in the last years, his smile was gone, stopped attending classes and the most important he stopped playing what he loved the most.

When he started to sleep out, she worried to death and every time he came back with his eyes full of happiness, she thought that maybe he was once again practicing his beloved basketball. It wasn't that, when he confronted them, told them about the baby,how he felt around her, how he wanted to spend the rest of his life  _them_..."

The old man sighed, closed his eyes and continued.

"She snapped, she slapped Daiki a few times and he didn't even move one single finger, he let her keep hitting him fortunately she was stopped by my son. He tried to calmed her down only to be blamed. My son said Dai-boy lowered his head, pleaded her to stop blaming other people of his own mistakes.

My son taking a hold on the situation after calming down his wife, told Daiki that if he could survived 2 weeks working with him on the company & working on my family's fields and getting back to school after that, he would not say anything else and leave him to live his life however he wanted, that he will have their full support."

The old man drank his tea while staring at the red-head who was sitting in front of him.

"Next time, Kagami-san please bring the little girl with you, my wife & I will be very happy to meet her."

And so after listening everything the man told, Kagami nodded and said:

"I'll do"

Hearing Kagami, Kuroko stepped out of the room.

—

Walking through the small town, Kuroko asked Kagami if he was still angry at Aomine after what the old man said, the red-head only turned his head away from the blue-head. Directions were give by Aomine's grandpa to find the right rice field, suddenly Kuroko spotted a familiar pink-head.

"Kagami-kun, I found them"

When Kagami lied his red eyes on the bluenette, he felt rage building up on his stomach, he breathed in and balanced his body directly to Aomine, his right fist connecting a tanned handsome face. The blue-head saw that coming yet he didn't dodge it and Kagami felt more angry. The red-head knew it was wrong of him to hit him yet couldn't help doing it. After punching him he turned around and walked away leaving his best friend behind. Kuroko could say something to stop him or chase after him, but he didn't, He knew Kagami needed time alone, besides he wanted to talk to the nose bleeding man sitting on the floor and the pink-haired girl besides him.

The red-head wasn't angry because he  _left_ , he was angry because the bluenette didn't say anything at all. Kagami was pissed, he really was, how could he did that to him, was he making fun of him? did he thought he was doing him a favor doing everything by himself? all the pity or whatever it was called disgust Kagami, because for the past 2 weeks Kagami had been taking care of Akemi. all alone, without anyone telling him what to do and what not. it was difficult. there were times he didnt sleep one bit, he took her every where, she slept every night on his bed even when Akashi sent them a crib. He could asked for help, specially Kuroko or the so call god who put him in this situation yet he didnt. He had to handle all of this alone specially after talking with his mother on the phone.

There was this new bond forming between both red-heads he never thought was capable of, they shared everything together; baths, dinner, shopping, the short walks at the park, not sleeping at night. every little moment he spent with her was magical, exhausting and lovely, yes lovely. although when her blue orbs met red, he remembered him, he remembered how that bastard would lie down on that couch with the baby on top of his chest while watching a dumb tv show. Those  _memories_... irked him.

Then there was Aomine, "working" his ass off, as a way to prove to his family he's capable and responsible to raise a kid. who did he think he was? Everything was making Kagami more irritable. After thinking everything again & again Kagami realized that he wasn't really angry because he left and never contacted him, he was pissed because he should be working on the fields with Aomine.

It was late, Kagami walked for who knows how many hours and ended up near the train station. The red-head sat near a tree with his phone on his hand and his finger on his speed-dial ready to call Kuroko.

"Kagami?"

The red-head lifted up his face to met black hair & an obnoxious green-haired.

"Takao, what are you guys doing here?"

"Kuroko called us to bring Akemi-chan"

"that little.."

"shall we go?"

"where?"

"To Aomine off course, you stupid"

"Shin-chan..."

On the way back to Aomine's grandpa & Akemi on Kagami's arms, Takao was trying to easy things up, he began talking about their time with little Akemi and how the tsundere of his boyfriend monopolized the baby girl all the time only to give her up to change diapers. Kagami laughed at the thought of Midorima getting all gross out by a simple diaper. the red-head looked at his daughter & smiled at her, he missed her too much and he was only away for a few hours at that moment he realized how Aomine must felt not being able to hold her for 2 weeks, the epiphany made his heart ache.

At the house, first thing after entering, Kagami handed over Akemi to Kuroko avoiding Aomine. Everyone, the grandparents, aunts and uncles were happy to finally meeting the little girl. the red-head sat near the window silently without facing anyone, not even Kuroko who was sitting in front of him.

"Kagami, have a word?"

Aomine was standing near the door. Kagami stood up and followed behind. They walked out the house and stroll around the neighborhood when Aomine stopped & turned to face the re-head.

"I'm not apologizing"

"huuuuhhh? well, you should bastard."

"why?"

"why, you say? "

"I didnt do anything wrong to apologize"

"you fucker, you left and didn't even send a fucking message.."

"I did this for her!"

Hearing Aomine saying that, Kagami snapped and began yelling at the blue-head.

"for her? you got to be fucking kidding me, do you know how much she cried and cried? how she didnt sleep how she used to and how she felt like not eating? she fucking missed you. Don't you dare telling me everything was for her sake because if you had told me..."

Kagami even when he has sportsmanship lungs was out of air.

"if you had said something, anything, we would work something out, we would talked to them and we wouldn't be separated from you for that long..."

"ehh...what was that?"

Out of breath Kagami realized what he just said, he kicked a can that was lying on the floor. Shit. The red-head had never imagine seeing Aomine with such expression.

"no~nothing, shut up! let's go back."

Aomine still eye wide-opened with his lips slightly parted, smirked to himself.

_Bakagami!_

_—_

It was late at night to get on a 2 hour train-trip back to Tokyo with a 2 month baby, Akemi was soundly sleeping on Midorima's arms when both dorks arrived back at the house, Aomine's grandpa offered the idea of everyone spending the night, much to Kagami's dislike accepted.

"Kagami.."

Aomine standing in front of the red-head, who was carrying the baby, proceed to pull him from his shirt towards one of the rooms.

"bastard... what the hell are you doing? let go"

"You're sleeping in my room!"

"huh? like hell I will"

Takao, Kuroko & Momoi perplexed at what happened, they smiled, meanwhile Midorima looked at that scene from afar, sulking because deep down he wanted a little more time with the baby, not like he will ever admit it to anyone, in particular to Takao.

It was the first time for both of them sharing a room, Kagami was sitting on the tatami mat, glaring and emitting a killing aura against the blue-head. That said blue-head was placing a futon not caring about the killing intent he felt.

"stop sulking will ya, what are you a girl?"

"shut up! why do I have to sleep  _with you_  of all people?"

"cuz I want to sleep with her..."

Aomine made a paused, touched his chin with his thumb and smirked directly at Kagami.

"by the way it's not like you & I will  _sleep together_."

The tanned boy took an extra futon from the closet and placed it besides the other one. Kagami felt his blood rushing up to his face, of course there was no way they would sleep in the same futon, what was he thinking?!

Aomine grabbed the baby from Kagami's arms and lied her on his futon, he lied down facing her and began stroking the red hairs. Kagami, still, sitting on the tatami mats looked at the boy's movements.

"what you looking at?"

Aomine with an annoyed tone in his voice & a "kill" glare on his blue eyes took the pillow and throw it to Kagami's face, the red head really wanted to throw it back as hard as he could. the red-head stop midway, got up and turn off the light.

"tch..I'm sleeping!

Kagami lied down with his back facing Aomine & Akemi, embraced the pillow that was thrown before and dozed off! Just when Aomine thought bakagami fell asleep, the red-head turn over facing him, covering most of his face with the pillow he was holding, he opened his eyes without the blue-head noticing only to see Aomine's expression softening while watching the sleepy face of his adored daughter, warmly, he smiled!

_Ahh, He really missed her!_

Kagami's eyes widen at what he saw next. One of Aomine's hand covered his eyes & he heavily sighed, the sound was very loud almost like a desperate sob. He slid his fingers through his hair & lower his face pressing his tanned warm lips on the child's temple.

This was the first time seeing him this vulnerable & affectionate, never had seen him with such expression moreover never ever see him kissing her. He knew how much Aomine treasures that little girl, even for the little time they had spent together he protected her and spoiled her, because he felt the same; but this, this was the first time witnessing a love scene between father & daughter.

In the middle of the night, a sleepy Kagami had the urge to get closer to Akemi, he was now used to her warmth after many days sleeping together, he instinctively yearn for it. Aomine woke up at the movements' sounds of the futon, he opened his eyes and spot the airhead getting closer & closer. The blue-head watched Kagami as he placed his head as close to the baby's head as he could and put his hand on Akemi's torso. Aomine couldn't help but to touch Kagami's bangs once again yet this time he did not stop, the blue-head slid his hand from the forehead to the cheek making way down to the neck, shoulder & arm all the way to Kagami's hand and rested there for a moment, realizing what he had done he thought of removing it, he didn't.

Morning came, Kuroko step inside the room to wake up both idiots only to come upon a scene he would never forget. There were times like this when Kuroko's deadpan face changed to a mischievous grin, he reached for his cellphone and snapped a photo and proceeded to wake them up .

After breakfast and getting ready to depart, Aomine told Kagami to wait. The blue-head was supposed to get back to Tokyo in 4 days, after talking with his father on the phone about the sudden visit from Kagami they came to terms and was allowed to go back. When the blue-head came back, no one but Kagami & Akemi were waiting for him.

"Where's everyone?"

"They left!"

"huhhh? why?"

"Who knows"

"Let's go, we might catch with them!"

The trip back was very satisfactory, the 3 of them were enjoying the relaxing ride until both of them received a text from Kuroko at the very same time, when opening it Kagami felt his face hot & red as a tomato & he began cursing his best friend, on the other hand Aomine stared attentively to the image that was attached to the text.

"oi Kagami, looks like we ended up sleeping together"

Aomine grinned and closed his phone, the red-head wanted to punch him again.

"fuck you!"

Struggling with all the gifts given by Aomine's relatives they finally arrive to the apartment complex, opened the door & stepped inside.

"We're home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that I'm utterly happy with the idea of Midorima having a monopolized fixation towards Akemi, he's the perfect nanny, only when he doesn't have to change her diaper tho lol!


	9. Green-eyed Monster part1

It has been bothering him for some time now. Kagami Taiga's been in foul mood for days. it's not like his life went to how it was before, but, it has become a lot more easy to handle now that Aomine's family has accepted their  _unusual_   _co-habitating_. His bad mood is not because of the constant food demands of his now  _roommate_ Aomine Daiki, or how lazy the blue-head is when undressing himself in the middle of the living room leaving his clothes spread all over the way to the bathroom and how Kagami follows the trail picking them up just because he knows he, Ahomine, will never pick them up if left alone.

Or how every night at 2 o'clock he wakes up to feed the baby, followed by the agony of not being able to sleep again because of Aomine's snores in the next room; snores as loudly as the growl of a bear.

...Or the sudden visits of a green-haired weirdo, odd as it sounds, Midorima has taken a great liking on visiting little Akemi & pretending to stop by because he "was" in the neighborhood -when everyone knows he lives in the other side of the city- and bringing toys or as he prefers to call them "lucky items" to little Akemi. Or how the blonde model of the generation of miracles keep sending obnoxious texts filled with emoticons and selfies first thing in the morning. Or when the 'not too evil demon Akashi' -or better say 'uncle Sei' how he prefers to be called in front of the infant- demands to know everything that's happening around Akemi. Or the times Murasakibara barges into the apartment and eats all the pastries and tries to feed her some of the frosting whenever he's in town. Or how Kuroko, his dear best friend wears that annoying blank expression on his face and insinuates that the relationship between the two aces is turning little by little into domestic love.

No, none of that is what's bothering the red-head, he knows he can cope with all of that with either ignoring, taking deep breaths or smacking Kuroko on the head. The thing that's been bugging Kagami and he's not 'entirely' aware of or admit at all, is how Aomine goes to the Daycare center to pick up his daughter every evening without fail even when Seirin clearly is closer than Touou and there's no need for him to go personally. Aomine can go to practice and then head directly to the apartment but no, as always he skips practice and goes to pick her up and spends a few minutes chatting or as Momoi prefers to say "flirting" with one of the young caretakers working there. That's probably what's bothering him, just probably.

Everything began 3 weeks ago, when Aomine finally moved out from his parent's house, Kagami took him to the daycare center to make new arrangements on allowing him to pick up Akemi when Kagami couldn't.

"I need to fill this with your information, make a few copies of your IDs and everything will be set up!" A middle age woman with a very warm and lovely smile told the group of handsome men standing in her office.

"...kinda get that Tetsu needs a pass to pick Akemi cuz he's her godfather but, why the hell are you signing up, Midorima? "

The tall man turned his head to the blue-head, glared, pushed up his glasses, ignored him and proceed to fill the sheets besides Takao.

"tch damn four-eyed bastard... hey bakagami, why is he signing up?"

"eh? ahhh... well... the more the merrier I think, I hate to admit it but he's pretty good with her and you know he helped us when Akemi was with fever."

" 's that so? whatever man!" not entirely okay with Kagami's reasoning he let it slide because there won't be chance for Midorima to ever pick her up and he'll make sure of that.

After waiting for a few minutes at the reception, one young woman with pretty green eyes & brown hair, approached the group, standing in front of Kagami she began to handle him over the IDs and pass cards.

Aomine being Aomine couldn't remove his eyes from the woman's cleavage until a small hand thrust into his right rib.

"Ouch..the fuck, Tetsu?" Aomine squeal at the pain he felt.

"You're staring too much, Aomine-kun" Kagami's shadow with no facial expression whatsoever stared intensively at his former light.

"Can't help it" the blue-head whispered back with what we could say feeling somewhat embarrassed at being caught .

-"Kagami-kun will be sad if you keep doing that"

"AAhhh? Kagami? This has nothing to do with that idiot."  _huh? why would he be sad? don't tell me he has a crush on this chick..._ the blue-haired kept thinking a lot of unnecessary things.

"oi Ahomine stop spacing out, we're goin now!"

* * *

It was time for the group to go back to school for practice and Aomine decided to go to Seirin instead of Touou. At the gym, the blue-head watched the practice with no intention of joining, he kept patting & playing with Nigou and once in a while yelled out insults degrading Kagami's skill. When spacing out for a moment probably thinking shameless things, out of nowhere a basketball flied directly to Aomine's face and obviously his reflexes were amazing that he stopped it using his free hand.

"if you weren't going to join us, you could have go home" the red-head said while wiping off sweat from his forehead.

"nah, I'll wait till you finish"

Kagami stared at Aomine for as long as 30 seconds in amazement, not because he was willing to wait but because he was so dumb, Aomine didn't think they could have a 1-on-1 practice with him without pausing to check a baby, living together didn't guarantee free ball time, he really was dumb!

"We finished 5 minutes ago dumbass, I only need to take a quick shower! can you at least go ahead to the daycare and pick her up?"

"I'm tired, can't I just wait for you to finish?"

"Tired? You didn't even practice stop being a fucking lazy ass and go pick our daughter"

 _-There it is again "our daughter", it's kinda weird to hear that from Kagami of all people and as much I want to hate it, it makes me a bit happy, that asshole. -_ Yes, Aomine thought this-

"Yeah, yeah I'm going, I'm going"

Aomine rubbed the back of his head trying to hide a smile while standing up from where he was sitting, picked up his stuff and got on his way to the daycare.

* * *

"Good evening Kagami-san"

"eh? Ah no, not Kagami, I'm Aomine, Aomine Daiki!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a Kagami too because you have the "parents" pass and not the "relative's"... I heard about her 2 daddies... I just-"

"No, we're not! We're not together like  _that_ " Aomine bluntly denied any romantic involvement with the red-head!

"I see, I'm very sorry " the nurse was blushing but kept staring at the young man. "I'm going to get her..."

"Sure!"

The young woman called her coworker and she stayed with Aomine while waiting.

Kagami walked-fast getting closer to the entrance, he noticed how smily Aomine looked while holding her daughter, that was a sight he's never tired of after witnessing how different Aomine looks when he's smiling - _at her or for her_ \- and not smirking like an asshole. As he stepped closer and closer he noticed the blushing face the young nurse wore and how she kept playing with a strand of her beautiful chocolate colored hair with her fingertips. The red head stopped walking midway, a frown appeared on his temple, he turned back and began typing a text to Aomine to meet him at the convenience store near the daycare. He felt an unknown rage inside his chest.

"hey bakagami, what took you this long? I was tired of waiting at the daycare."

 _-As if you were tired asshole, you kept staring at that woman's boobs_ \- was what Kagami instantly wanted to say before moving his head trying to avoid the tan man's eyes.

"Got things to do!"

Sometimes, just sometimes when Kagami is annoyed or frustrated he tends to buy grape flavor gum and chew almost the whole pack in one go. the few times Aomine has seen this side of Kagami, he has the urge to tease him. The tan-boy slide his arm around Kagami's neck and rested it on his shoulder.

"why are you upset,  _Taiga-chan_?"

"I'm not and stop calling me  _Taiga-chan_ "

"Yes, you are! You're chewing the gum like a cow!"

"I'm not, you dumbass..."

"You are! Hahaha! anyways hurry up, let's go home, Akemi is hungry"

Days like this one, happened over and over for the next week, Kagami began to feel more disturbed by Aomine talking to that young nurse.

Not that he's  _aware_ though!

* * *

He wanted to go home, take a shower, no, a bath and stay there as long as his body permitted it. But, he couldn't because he was in the middle of his Math class. It was exhausting being a high school student let alone being a high school student with a baby or 2 babies if he has to include his annoying rival.

_-what am I going to cook for dinner? I'll better text Aomine so we can eat out instead but I still need to prepare Akemi's food.. Oh yeah today there's a sale on toilet paper, this time I gotta make sure Aomine buys a pack. Did we ran out of laundry softener? I can't remember... I wonder if Aomine turned off the AC._

Interrupting his thoughts, Kagami felt a vibration on his leg, he slide his hand inside his pant pocket, took out his cellphone and checked his inbox. He received a message with the following content " _Picking up Akemi today at 4, see ya at home."_ Followed by another " _stoping by the conbini to buy Mai-chan's new photobook, need anything?"_

_-That bastard, he better not spoil his appetite again with junk food... Wait a sec, did he just asked me if I need something?_

The red-head replied to Aomine's message telling him not to buy junk food because they would be eating out and how surprising he was of Aomine not being a selfish brat and actually asked him if he needed something. A text battle began with endless insults on both parties.

..and he was forced to come back to his senses by a painfully strong thrust on his lower back, sponsored by his best friend sitting behind him. Jumping in pain, Kagami twisted his body and grabbed Kuroko by the shirt.

"KUROKO YOU...WHY YOU DO THAT?"

"Because Kagami-kun kept whispering Aomine-kun's name over and over again and the whole class were staring... See?"

The smaller boy pointed the classroom with his finger making Kagami feel conscious of his surroundings.

"Yes, Kagami-san, would you like to contribute your inner thoughts with the whole class? and please don't leave anything out, specifically about this Aomine person" Kagami's math teacher nonchalant pushed up her glasses.

The whole classroom bursted out laughing, Kagami's face was as red as his hair, he let go of his teammate and apologized in his formal yet not so formal way of speaking to his teacher, gaining a warning from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried many times but Kagami-kun was grossly,  _grossly_  engrossed on the phone, did something good happened with Aomine-Kun?"

"No, why'd you think that?"

"Because even though you looked like a smashing keyboard monster you kept smiling like a fool in love!"

"What? Shut up, I didn't look like that, shut up!"

"I'm just saying what I saw, Kagami-kun"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Dinner was at a local family restaurant, some of the staff were spooked the first time the two aces set foot inside, one grumpy red-head holding groceries bags while the other one with bored/annoyed expression pushing a baby stroller.

"W-welcome" the scared host lead the pair to the nearest booth.

"...Like I said, I didn't feed her ice-cream" Aomine said while taking off his sweatshirt.

"Oh yeah? Then, what's with that obvious chocolate stain on her bib?..." The red-head annoyingly put the bags on the floor and sat in front of Aomine.

"IS THAT MY WHITE T-SHIRT?" Kagami yelled at Aomine while pointing at him. "AND WHAT'S THAT? CHOCOLATE? OH MY GOD ARE YOU A KID?

"Tch... why are you making a fuss over a shirt..."

Aomine and Kagami were discussing the shirt incident when a short-haired waitress approached and interrupt them.

"Excuse me...may I take your order or should I come later?"

"Nah it's ok, we're done right, Kagami?"

The blue-head told the waitress, turned his head to Kagami and glared at him. Kagami on other side of the booth frowned without saying anything back.

When their order was taken and the waitress left, Aomine's blue eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

"..are you into brunettes or something?" The red-head asked Aomine.

Aomine was speechless at the sudden question. If they ever met before Akemi came to their lives, they would never talk about anything other than basketball or insult each other. never talk about their personal life or preferences, they didn't have a close relationship so why would they? Why is Kagami asking that sort of thing?

"Not really, Although if the chick's with big rack then yes, what about  _you_?!" Aomine retorted, remembering that maybe Kagami was interested in the brunette nurse.

Not liking the answer he got, Kagami avoided answering the question doing what he does best, changing the subject into a basketball one.

* * *

He doesn't know for sure how long they've been kissing, the heavy pants and moans resound in his ears, hot and damp kisses touching skin, feeling a blind sentiment, he's never seen Aomine like that, he has seen that forehead sparkling with sweet sweat after a game, those hands elegantly touching a basketball and that naked figure after a bath but it never occurred to him that he could see Aomine being that sensual, those blue eyes radiating desire and those lips marking skin. He thought it could be a lot more nicer if that hot body was pressed against him and not against that woman.

He walked away from the door trying not to make a single noise until he was stop by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kagami? Wow man I didn't know you were home!"

"Can you please refrain from doing... mm s...stuff.. here when Akemi is home?

"Nah, man don't worry, it won't happen again."

"I hope so"

"You know, I've been thinking that Akemi doesn't need you!" The blue-head leaned against the wall intensively staring at Kagami

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Kagami turned his body towards the tanned boy clutching his hands, a deadly glare on those red eyes.

"Tsk...I'm saying she doesn't and won't need you if get I girlfriend, she'd grow up in a perfectly normal family with a real mommy and this chick is perfect in so many levels, knows how to handle babies and is a beauty. Compared to you, she suits me better"

"What? Aomine..I... The fuck?"

"Save it, I don't want to listen to your nagging anymore, get your things and get out, get out of our lives."

He was surprised, in shock for what he was hearing.

Aomine took the baby away from Kagami's arms, the red-head fought with all his might but he didn't succeed. He felt a black whole in his heart when the blue-haired stretched his arms to give Akemi to that brown-haired woman, whom shamelessly and proudly wore many of Aomine's kiss marks while wearing a mocking smile.

Kagami woke up with a sour taste in his mouth, he was glad he woke up in time before he could see the rest of that dreadful dream.

Why did he had that dream? Why was he feeling that hurt over a nonsensical dream?

His mood was worsening and really hoped his day could turn better, but little did Kagami know how disastrous his day would be.


	10. Green-eyed Monster part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having and dealing with that dream a sudden visitor will disrupt the peaceful "lives" of Kagami & Aomine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for taking this long to update!

Green Eyed Monster part 2

This peculiar morning had an 'over the edge' Kagami, tsking about every little thing he did wrong or anything Aomine did at all. His endless thoughts about the dream he had the night before weren't helpful, he was stressing out more than ever, he just wanted to forget about the dream and keep on his life like he always does -giving zero fucks about his rival Aomine fucking Daiki and his obnoxious face- unfortunately it wasn't that easy to accomplish.

Preparing breakfast and the bentos for lunch was helping him relax, back in his mind Kagami was relieve he calmed down, he wouldn't want his child to see him in that state much longer, she never cried whenever both aces fight because those fights were meaningless, that's how they were, they communicated through discussions and fights and she grew accustomed to it and it was fine, but not today, Kagami really not wanted her to see that awful aura he was emanating.

Breakfast was accomplished in total silence, not counting the weird faces and sounds Kagami made while feeding little Akemi, -that was something Aomine loved mocking if he was in the mood to mess up with Kagami- he knew something was odd about the red-head or at least he noticed how Kagami glared and furrowed his eyebrows at him from time to time from the other side of the table, the blue-head really does like teasing Kagami but he knew that this time he better stay in line and tried not get in the wrong side or he would end up with no food and having no food at lunch meant that he had to eat whatever shit Satsuki cooked, so no thank you. But, He was a bit curious, he wanted to know the reason for the bad temper yet his senses told him not to.

Bored to death and waiting for Kagami to finish washing the dishes, Aomine played with Akemi; using a frog plush as puppet and mimicking Midorima’s voice with just a touch of silliness on the voice to make his daughter laugh, the blue-head began to talk.

“Today’s cancer’s lucky item is a kick in the ass...” just about to finish the sentence he heard knocks on the door, which was odd, most people uses the ring bell or intercom, maybe it was an old neighbor, the blue-head wondered but still ignore it, once again there were knocks but louder, by this time Kagami has heard the knocks, annoyingly, asked Aomine to open it before that someone knock down their door. For what it seemed like a long time to Kagami, the idea of not listening to Aomine’s bickering over pranking children, Midorima arriving without notice or even Kuroko appearing out of nowhere, was killing him with curiosity, at the same time he thought it was unusual not to even listen a sound coming from the front door.

The red-head dried his hands and made his way through the living room and stopped when he tried to decipher who’s familiar voice he was listening to.

* * *

Aomine, somehow deep within him knew this day would come, but never in this unexpected day or in any way if he was being honest. As every morning he was in his living room doing nothing but playing with Akemi and waiting for his red-head roommate to finish the dishes when he heard knocks on the door, that probably was a sign, one that he decided to ignore, but when he went and opened it -he didn’t opened the door just because he was told by Kagami to do it, okay?!- in the hallway there he was standing still, a bit surprised and very very annoyed at the sight of the person standing before him, no, it wasn't the usual green-head basketball player from Shuutoku high, who's always wearing that annoyed scowl while waiting for someone to welcome him.

This person was someone entirely different, Aomine had heard so many stories about him, and sometimes even answered when he called but never had he been 2 meters away from this man with a poker face and a slight smile that turned into a scowl at the mere sight of Aomine's presence.

"Urgh, it's you.." The man with a very velvety voice said in a mockery way.

"I live here..." The blue-head rolled his eyes out.

"I'm aware, it doesn't make it any less irritating…" The handsome man wanted to keep on insulting when suddenly he was interrupted by Aomine.

"Yeah yeah whatever..what ya want?.. oh yeah so who're you again?" He knew who this person was, he's seen the photos on Kagami's nightstand and yet he just wanted to mock and irritate him, why? Simple, because he didn't like him.

"Jeez, you know who I am, you ape. God, I couldn't believe when I heard that my dear baby brother had to live with such a beast, seeing you here makes no sense for me, Taiga might have a reason for doing this but let me tell you Aomine Daiki, I don't like you, at all and I won't ever."

"Aha, Same" Aomine said in a bored tone with a finger in his ear knowing it pissed people off.

"Where's Taiga? The man, handsomely demanded an answer from the younger boy.

* * *

 Kagami walked down the hall towards the front door wondering why was Aomine taking too long to get back. Heading towards the door, he suddenly stopped walking when a familiar voice called on his name.

Yep, Himuro Tetsuya, his older brother was chatting with his roommate inside his home and yet he couldn't figure out what exactly they were conversing.

"Tatsuya?" Kagami said in a surprised yet heartwarming voice, his eyes were wide but his smile was bright as the sun -Aomine didn't like it, he detested when he does that-.

"Ohhhhh Taiga!" Himuro's voice and Personality changed dramatically at the sight of his brother.

The man passed through Aomine, almost pushing him to the side to embraced in a warm hug filled of sweet love at his 1.90cm baby brother.

"Oh my Taiga, I missed you so much!”

"Yes, me too! Its been a while!!!!! ...What were you talking about?" The red-head asked looking from his brother whom kept hugging him to his annoyed faced roommate.

"Oh, we were just chatting about how much I missed you and how excited I am to finally meet the Aomine-Kagami family and how happy I am to know that I was blessed with a niece, isn't that right, _Aomine-kun_?"

Himuro looked back over his shoulder at Aomine with a "don't you dare say otherwise or I'll make of your life a fucking living hell" glare.

Aomine wasn’t afraid of him, on the contrary he wanted to punch him so hard that mole of his falls down.

_Fucking double face son of a bitch, he always do this over the phone, trying to act all sweet when he's talking to Kagami but when I answered he's an annoying fucker._

"jeez At least close the door you dope" Aomine whispered between teeth, turning around to close the door when a big hand grabbed the doorknob.

"Uwaahh Mine-chin I'm here too" Aomine’s Teiko ex team mate, Murasakibara Atsushi was delighted with a strawberry lollipop.

"My bad Murasakibara!" the blue-hair said while closing the door behind the purple-head. They walked behind Kagami & Himuro but Aomine & Murasakibara didn’t sit in the living room but went to the kitchen to get a drink.

“what do I owe you for the visit?” said Aomine not slightly glad Murasakibara was in his home.

“I only came to accompany Murochin, I didn’t even want to come to Tokyo” the taller man said while sucking on his lollipop.

“is that so? Whatever…. So, is he always a 2-faced?” Aomine asked.

“Muro-chin? uh-uhh” the taller boy nodded while munching on a maiubo “Murochin is very mature and sweet, he always gives me snacks”

“hhhmmm” before Aomine could say anything else Murasakibara said: “He’s so nice to me, he probably doesn’t like you because you made Kagachin pregnant”

“WHA...what? Ewww no, what? Hell, that’s impossible urgh eww, what the fuck, who says that kind of shit?”

“Aka-chin”

“That midget…. Murasakibara, listen, it’s a lie, I didn’t do such a thing!...” Aomine said trying to set things straight “...oh and it’s not like it’s possible y’know, we’re both guys.”

“mmm how you know? have you tried to Impregnate Kaga-chin?” said the taller boy.

“fuck no, stop saying that over and over again, jeez, Akashi bastard getting into people minds and make them think I impreg… ahhhhh!”

“impreg?” Kagami entered to the kitchen surprising Aomine with that half said word, although he didn’t understand what was going on, he let it slide.

Entering to the kitchen, Himuro Tatsuya with Akemi into his arms, asked his dear brother for a cup of coffee, even though the kitchen was small and Aomine & Tatsuya kept a distance with each other it felt warm, well, only according to Kagami not aware of the suffocating tension.  
By this, trying to keep the mood easier, Kagami asked “..so how long you gonna stay in Tokyo?”

“oh, we’re getting back to Akita in a few days.” he said with a smile.

“if you don’t have a place to stay...” Kagami replied.

Aomine’s head turned to his left side to glare at the red-head, gaining a winning glared from Himuro. Aomine really wanted to throw his glass of chocolate milk on the red-head’s head and maybe punch him but that would be overreacting right?..so no, maybe just the glass of milk would be enough.

“ah sorry Taiga, Atsushi already offered to let me stay at his parent’s home, either way thank you for the offering!”

Aomine was glad, he was rejoicing! Himuro staying at his home definitely would be atrocious.

“I see…” Kagami took his cellphone out of his pocket and saw the time. “...oh Shit!!! we’re late, sorry Tatsuya but we gotta go to school, you both are free to stay here if you want, I’ll try to come home early! Hey Ahomine, Let’s go!”

Kagami hurriedly carried Akemi with only one hand and his sport bag with the other while Aomine carried his own sport bag and Akemi’s babybag. Before both aces left the living room Himuro Tatsuya stopped Kagami.

“Taiga, since I’ll be staying here, I can babysit Akemi!

“NO” Aomine turned his head towards Himuro. Nope nope nope he’s not sitting anyone, not even my baby girl, who knows what shit he will tell her.

“It’s okay Aomine-kun I’ll take good care of her no need to worry, we’re family after all” the Yosen boy said in a polite and well manner, which irked the blue-haired.

“No is a no” Aomine’s voice sounded like a panther’s growling at it’s enemy.

“Aomine!” Kagami was tired of dealing with such an egoistical person, he stood up in front of his basketball rival and intensively glared, furious red met icy blue, challenge was seen, oh it’s been so long since the last time they felt this kind of challenge but somehow Aomine could feel that Kagami was off, he thought that the reason wasn’t that he openly deny Himuro to baby-sit but it was more of an inside issue within Kagami.  
For once he back off, it was not that he was afraid of Kagami, hell no, never! But, within the rage he felt on Kagami’s eyes he saw something else, something he’s not sure what it was but it sure was something bad.

“tsk...” Aomine glared at Himuro “...something happens to her and I’ll kill you!”

“oh my, Aomine-kun that’s harsh, I would never do something to put her in danger”

Kagami began to feel a head-ache, he knew Aomine would keep nagging over texts asking about his daughter’s well-being for the rest of the day.

* * *

If only life was easy as it was when he was at home with his parents, oh how he misses those days of not worrying about anything not even his grades because to be honest no school would throw him out because he fails some subjects, he was a basketball genius, he was Teiko’s Ace and that was his best card, not that Satsuki would let him fail any class though but certainly Touou wouldn’t survive any tournament without him, not when the Generation of Miracles or Kagami are playing. If only his peaceful days were back!

So, what was this feeling of insecurity? He wondered while stepping down the stairs of the newly apartment building, oh yeah it was because his baby girl was in hands of his “in law” err mmm… he didn’t meant it like that way...or did he? Any who he’s pissed he had to leave her with Himuro Tatsuya.

On top of it, he’s been feeling something odd, he could see and feel how Kagami changed overnight, Aomine swore to the heavens and to Mai-chan’s beautiful big boobs that this time he didn’t mess with Kagami, maybe not in a way the red-head could be this angry.

“hey..” the blue-head not even looking at Kagami said while moving his sports bag from one shoulder to the other “what’s wrong?” even though he wasn’t facing him he still could see a twitch on Kagami’s right hand.

“no-...nothing” he stuttered and Aomine noticed, oh shit.

“stop fucking around Kagami...” he paused for a second “...I know you! You’re not being yourself, what the fuck is your problem? you’re acting so fucking weird” Aomine didn't want to sound so harsh but this was how he is, can’t be help.

“And who do you think is at fault I’m upset?” The red-head burst out, stopping mid-way through the park near the Seirin and the train station, intensively glaring.

“huh? How the hell should I know? I haven’t done a thing to piss you off!”

“ah? Of course it’s your goddam fault, you and...” and Kagami stopped, he recalled it was only a goddamn dream, he knew it wasn’t real, he knew it but he couldn’t help feeling that way. “tch.. forget it Aomine!”

“huhhhhhh? “Forget it” you say? Stop fucking around, all morning you’ve been all moody and unbearable, it’s sickening”

“hell I am, I’m just.. tired of everything, this situation, how my life is going, how my head is full of shitty thoughts” fuck, he was running his mouth again.

“and what makes you think I’m not feeling the same way you do?”

“well, for starters, you don’t seem to be bothered by this situation, you don’t help me at all, you just loiter around, and Akemi...”

“wait, you don’t think you’re tired of her, do you?” Aomine took it the wrong way. His entire physique emanated wrath and disappointment. a shiver run down Kagami’s spine freezing him for a second.

“You know what Kagami, fuck you!” Aomine walked off leaving behind a speechless Kagami.

Kagami did it this time, he shouldn’t have talked like that, even less making Aomine think he was “tired” of their daughter because he would never feel that way, he loved her more than anything and yet he made Aomine think otherwise.

* * *

 That morning Aomine & Kagami had a fight, one that’s not as huge as that incident weeks ago but it was big, maybe their personalities were so much similar that those kind of situations were making them crazy. For one Aomine was a very dumb talker and even when he knew he’s wrong he wasn’t going to admit it, hell would freeze first. Kagami being a bit more centered than Aomine -just one bit- knew when to shut up -sometimes- but he knew that if Aomine always brought out the best of him in basketball, he can bring out the worst.

And this morning it was the other way around, Kagami spilled out things that made Aomine furious and walked away, he really had to or else he would punch Kagami. The red-head was well aware he was in the wrong but his feelings and thoughts were all mixed, and it all come back to that dream. he hated that dream and its consequences.

Kagami had to go home right after school ended because he had visitors but Aomine was not in the mood to be around Kagami nor that abominable brother. He went back to his parents home to “visit” and Momoi saw right through him.

“did you have a fight with Kagamin?”

“not that is your business”

“meany!!! you shouldn’t make Kagamin angry”

“seems like I’m always at fault, right? can you, I dont know, think that maybe he messed up, not me?”

“oooh” she got it, this time it really wasn’t Dai-chan’s fault he would never state a discomfort like this and some how that relieves her. “hmm well whomever started it, need to cool down and make up for Akemi-chan’s sake.”

Satsuki was right, he hated when she was right, he knew that even though his daughter was small and would not remember it, it was not healthy but he’d not be the one saying sorry for something he didn’t do. Nonetheless he would try to talk to Kagami to sort things out like a “normal” person. Oh who is he kidding?, they weren’t normal people, they fight and argue and so far it had worked out.

After dining with his parents, Aomine went home, hmm well actually he spent a lot of time at the basketball court near his apartment building, he wanted to wait for Kagami to go to bed and avoid a midnight fight. Just to make it clear, he wasn’t running away he just wanted to cool down and have at least a good night sleep before chatting again with Kagami.

It was around one in the morning when Aomine opened the door of the apartment, the hallway had a light on so he thought that Kagami might have been awaken, he went to the living room and notice all lights were off, obviously Kagami went to bed, what was he expecting?  
The blue-haired went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and change to his pajamas, he laid down, yawned while switching positions for a better sleep; he was about turn off his table lamp when suddenly he hop off the bed and strolled out of his bedroom. He stood up in front of Kagami’s bedroom, he didn’t know for how long he stayed there with his hand on the doorknob before he stepped in without knocking. Aomine slowly walked towards the bed noticing Akemi was soundless sleeping in her cradle, he stood by the bed, observing the red-head’s breathing pattern. Aomine was about to caress Kagami’s red hair when...

“Do you always come to Taiga’s room and watch him sleep, you pervy boy?….” Himuro Tatsuya lying besides his younger brother voiced his thoughts, surprising the hell out of Aomine.

The tanned boy was taken aback at the realization that indeed, he visited – too often- the red head at night and not to take care of Akemi’s midnight snack but to gaze at Kagami before going back to bed. He never thought it was an odd thing to do, it was just instinct? But he did it every night without fail. Hearing Himuro’s voice, wary him of his current situation.

_Fuck!_

“Aomine, hello?.. hey are you listening? I’m scolding you you know...” Himuro tried hard to whisper, he didn’t want his lil bro to know about this peculiar situation, hell, he didn’t want him to think about Aomine’s midnight visits.

“...and you’re still here, of course you are...” The blue-haired said while trying his hardest not to freak out, he needed to get a hold of the situation before it got out of his hands. “-can’t you not speak so loud? you’re gonna wake them up”

“Ohhh? don’t you mean Taiga?

_Tsk, this bastard._ “Shut up and get out to the living room”

Himuro stared at Aomine with a whimsical look on those pretty eyes before getting out bed and follow the tanned man.

“...so? Why are you still at my home?”

“Nothing special, Taiga _begged_ me to stay for the night since he didn’t want to deal with his room-mate!...”  
Himuro always has been known to have a good personality, he always was in good terms with everyone, he was a carer. Anyone could said the best things about him without hesitating. In reality no one knew how messed up his personality turned out to be when it came to his little brother, well, the only one aware was Aomine.

Aomine stared. Not only he stared, he had flames in his eyes, flames of anger ready to pulverized something or someone, in this case, Himuro.

“-so? May I know they reason why a barbarian like you visit _my_ Taiga late at night and watch him sleep?”

“No, no man you got it wrong, I was going to wake him up..”

“hmm I don’t believe one thing, the look on your eyes wasn’t normal.”

Aomine stared without saying anything and change the subject.

“and why were you sleeping in his bed when we got such a big couch right here?!” The blue-head slightly patted the couch besides him.

“hmmm jealous much? Mah, actually I was going to sleep in that sofa though, but you know Taiga, he’s a softy and offered a place in his warm, _warm_ bed.”

Seeing Himuro on Kagami’s bed, knowing Kagami offered his bed, imagining many types of situations was messing Aomine’s head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Aomine is having a rough time with Himuro's visit, Kagami is still dealing with that dream and his desperation will cause a confusion.
> 
> what would be happening between these two soon? 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and any comment and review is very welcome!


	11. Green Eyed Monster -Last Part-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update, real life is a pain. This chapter contains important info about out dear aces so check it out! Even though this chapter is short please enjoy it.

_Jeez, I really hate this man, go home already!!!_

Aomine felt blood rushing up to his head, the sensations of anger and frustration overcame anything else, he felt as he was about to vomit at the thought of Himuro and Kagami in a weird incestuous relationship, ew for real he had to stop thinking about such disgusting topic.

 “ohh Aomine-kun, can you please stop daydreaming about me and my lil bro? I know we’re pretty hot but it’s a kind of weird”

“urgh, there’s nothin like that”

“hmmm.. I can see the perv on your eyes”

“disgusting” Aomine rolled his eyes and gestured as he was about to gag.

“pfft just kidding just kidding, Aomine why do you keep denying your thoughts about Taiga?” Himuro intensively look into those blue eyes.

“What are you talking about?

“oh my god, you gotta realize your own feelings otherwise you’ll regret it you know. I know very well how charming Taiga is, for instance I know the cuteness behind my baby bro’s scowl when he’s interested in something but denies wanting it…”

As the doting brother Himuro is, he kept spurting all kinds of things related to Kagami.

_Oh yeah that’s so true, I remember that one time back in the Winter up when that loser couldn’t find shoes his size and Satsuki gave him one pair of my Jordans, his face when he saw them was priceless, I admit I couldn’t say no to that._

 “...and when he eats, the way his cheeks move from side to side is totally adorable...”

  _He looks like chipmuck with fork brows, Akemi is the same, they fill their mouths so much I wonder where they keep all the food, she really does look like him, she’s really cute, he’s really cute...”_

 “...Don’t get me started on the way he gets scare of dogs or anything spooky...”

  _oh yeah, that’s lame even for Kagami, how can a dog as adorable as Nigou can scare the hell out of him?_

 “...and so Taiga...” Aomine wasn’t paying attention to Himuro’s words anymore, he could only hear parts of his sentences, he was going over all of his memories and trivia about Kagami instead of listening to the older brother.

_His full attention towards me when we’re competing, the way those red eyes stare and challenge me…the way that smile of his brighten Akemi’s day..._

“..you know, when he’s...”

_Kagami’s annoying laugh soothes me._

“you’re daydreaming again?” Himuro rolled his eyes out. “I know you love my brother, so stop bitching about not feeling that way I can see it in your eyes and for god’s sake do something, talk to him, kiss him or I don’t know, do whatever the hell you want just do it, do it before I _take_ him with me to America”

Aomine couldn’t believe what he was listening to, Himuro, Kagami’s annoying brother, who hated him with all his might was actually “giving” him an advise he didnt asked.. an advise related to his brother, an advise related to love, a love he’s not sure he’s feeling because he never felt that way before and maybe he’s feeling it or not who knows he didn’t know and that’s what’s weird because how could he not know when he’s falling in love with someone? He knew when he first saw that graviure magazine Mai-chan would be his best girl, how could he not know if he was falling in love with Kagami….falling in love...with Kagami… oh damn… he was falling in love with Kagami, he was falling in love with his basketball rival, he was falling in love and it was Himuro’s annoying talk that made him realized it. He felt confused, out of nowhere they got a daughter together, perhaps that was what made him fall in love with him in the first place or was he charmed by him since the beginning?

Either way he was doomed for eternity, now he would have to be grateful to that annoying bastard..or maybe not, he could just ignore all of that and pretend none of this happened and he might un-fall in love from Kagami.. yeah he could do that right? Right?

Aomine shocked by this epiphany turn around leaving Himuro behind, he went back to his bed and laid down. He was so fucked up he passed out instantly.

\---

“how did you sleep, Aomine-kun?” Himuro, knowing his talked from last night might had the effect he wanted, he knew he shouldn’t intrude in people’s personal life but he wanted to scare Aomine using romance, he’s a highschooler so even if he has a daughter with his brother, there was no way love could born from the constant live-hood since he knew his bro isn’t good at romance and knowing Aomine is almost the same as Kagami, he implied

little did he know that that piece of advise would change Aomine, not for good as he would love too, he introduced Aomine to a new dimension and he will regret it for the rest of his life

\---

Aomine's route to school consists on crossing a park every morning with Kagami and Akemi, arrive at the daycare, leave her and walk together halfway to Seirin before taking a detour to the train station and head to Touou.

Each morning is pretty much the same when arriving at the daycare, they say their goodbyes and Kagami talks with the person in charge about the times they might pick her up!

This day was a little different, Kuroko was waiting for the dumb duo outside the mansion and having known about his true feelings, Aomine was glad Kuroko was present this time.

They walked to the daycare, Kagami chatting effortlessly with Kuroko trying to include Aomine into the talk. Aomine was amused that the other difference this day brought up was that the young brunette that's always in the evening shift was receiving the children at the entrance. Aomine didn't waste any time, man up tred to mascaraed his newly discovered feelings took Akemi from the stroller eagerly almost skipping a step. He did this to feel normal because a woman’s charm is always better than the butterflies he was feeling in his stomach all thanks to his rival who was looking too damn adorable so early in the morning.

He said his goodbyes to his daughter after taking a glance at the young nurse. Somehow seeing her didn’t do anything to him so he wanted to leave the premises as fast as he could.

\--

When Kagami watched the awkward interaction between Aomine and the woman, he felt pain, he recalled that horrifying nightmare when Aomine handled his child to the caretaker, air was leaving his lungs without coming back. He wanted to take Akemi from Aomine’s hands and secure her away from the nurse but he knew what he was feeling was only because of a nightmare, that nothing that was happening right now would lead to that dreadful dream, at least he wont let it happen. His heart accelerated and the air was coming back to the lungs but still, he was not feeling okay.

Without noticing that Aomine wasn't there anymore but on the other side of the street running as fast as he could just as if something was chasing him, Kagami walked and approached to the daycare staff as he always did every morning but this time he knew his eyes were more focusedon the young woman and words began to splatter on his mind.

_Why? Why do you look at him? Why do you keep smiling at him like that? Why do you_ _curl your fingers into_ _your hair that way? Why are you extra nice when he's around? Why? You know he's the father of my child right? Then why are you flirting with him?... Why?..._ _Why?_ _Don't take_ _him, don’t take them_ _away_ _from me_ _._

For a minute everything went silent, the cheerful voices of parents and babies, the birds in the sky, every little thing, even his thoughts were gone, he was hurting inside, and the pain was taking over his head.

Then the sudden realization of what he thought but said out loud instead punched him in the gut, Kagami didn't know what kind of face he was making but he could see that the young woman was speechless, her eyes were wide open and the color on her cheeks faded, Kuroko also, was taken aback.

"I beg your pardon?" the young woman said in pauses not believing what she heard.

Shit shit shit shit

He blunted his mind out, he said something he never should had said, to begin with maybe it wasn't her fault that he was hurting.

He never felt this way before and never thought of saying those things.

“I’m...sorry, forget about what I’ve just said” Kagami was paled and tried as hard as he could to feign an apologetic smile. He avoided looking at the nurse again and flee the scene without second thoughts leaving Kuroko to apologize in his place for the rudeness of leaving without saying so.

“...Kagami-kun...” Kuroko ran as fast as he could to catch up with Kagami.

“please don’t, I want to forget that”

“..but Kagami-kun...” his small hand touch Kagami’s arm attempting to stop his best friend.

“Kuroko!” Kagami stopped walking and looked directly at the smaller boy’s blue eyes “..I don’t even know why I said that so please don’t”

Kuroko could see the confusion and anger on the Seirin’s ace player, he wanted to keep on asking about it but he knew it would make Kagami mad, he better opted to keep his thoughts to himself, if Kagami would ever want his help he would wait for him to ask.

Things were moving faster than he predicted and it was not too good because he knew his dear “lights” would be confused and that would lead to a disaster.

 

_T_ _his day sucks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Aomine finally discovered his feelings towards Kagami, what's next? Is Kagami okay? Will Kise take action and confront his own feelings?
> 
> I will try to work on this more often, but I dont have the time and when I do I prefer doing other things so I'm pretty sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & any comment is very welcome!


End file.
